


Spring Formal Romance

by MagicCamila99Gonzalez



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017), Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - This World Inverted (Shadowhunters TV), F/F, F/M, Gen, High School, Love, M/M, Malec, Multi, School Dances, Secret Admirer, Sizzy - Freeform, Smut, clace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:26:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 40,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23517643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicCamila99Gonzalez/pseuds/MagicCamila99Gonzalez
Summary: The Spring Formal Dance is tonight in Alicante University and everyone is all excited to go tonight and be with their date. Magnus, Clary, and Simon really wanted to go with the Lightwood siblings to the dance, for months they always send them secret love notes to cheer them up whenever they are sad or feel like they are nothing, and they hope that they could be their dates and confess their feelings towards them. But apparently when they ask them, the Lightwood siblings turn them down because they believe that the secret admire notes that Magnus, Clary, and Simon have send them was from their ex's that they broken up and ignore them when they tried to confess their feelings, and they were heartbroken that they decided to not go to the Spring Formal Ball.Apparently Clary's cousin Cheryl, her girlfriend Toni, and friends Ginger, Tina, and Peaches realize what had happen and tried to encourage them to go but they refused and decided to stay home instead of going to the dance. Then at the dance the Lightwood siblings realize their regrets and feel guilty of how they treated Magnus, Clary, and Simon and so they go to their houses and have the time of their lives alone.
Relationships: Clary Fray/Jace Wayland, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Simon Lewis/Isabelle Lightwood
Comments: 3
Kudos: 20





	1. The Lightwood Siblings Big Night Regrets

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING:  
> STRONG LANGUAGE  
> HOMOPHOBIC  
> A BIT IF HEARTBREAK
> 
> And the next three chapter will really blow your minds away with our favorite couples.

Our story begins in the morning in a loft at a Brooklyn in New York, inside the apartment that has many expensive and beautiful furniture and furniture, inside a bedroom, Magnus is sitting down at vanity getting ready as he puts on his makeup on and clothes on, and getting ready to go to his classes at Alicante University.

Magnus has a light silver eyeshadow on with black eyeliner, he wears a dark blue tailored shirt, had a black sharp jacket on, black slack pants on, and black shoes on. His name is Magnus Bane.

Then as Magnus finished getting dressed and fixing up his makeup, he he was about to head out of his bedroom for breakfast, till he look at a picture of him when he was a little boy with a beautiful women and a man hugging him and smiling at Magnus.

The man at his right side, has short black hair, dark brown eyes with a hint of gold like Magnus's, he's wearing a black shirt on, a dark blue blazer coat on, black pants on, and black shoes on, and a cane in his hands. The mans name is Asmodeus Bane and he's Magnus's father.

The beautiful woman at his left side has long black hair that pass her shoulders, dark brown eyes with light white eyeshadow on, has a diamond heart necklace around her neck, she wears a white long sleeves off-the-shoulder evening dress, and white flats on. Her name is Indah Bane, she's Asmodeus's wife, and Magnus's mother.

"I miss you mama, I really wish you were here." Said Magnus as he look at the picture." I wish you didn't have to die during that car accident."

You see, when Magnus was a little boy, he always had a great relationship with his parents and they always feel like a great family no matter how different his mother and father are.

You see, Asmodeus is a rich businessman who is always so busy at other places and always know everyone's life and get into other businesses, and Indah was from a poor family but is known for her beauty and talent of singing and dancing.

When Asmodeus and Indah first met, they both fell in love at first sight when they look into each other's eyes, and they couldn't keep away from each other even though they are different from each other.

Asmodeus and Indah dated and Asmodeus has always taken Indah to every single state and city she always dream of going. They both love and respected each other. So they decided to move into New York and gotten married.

They have always respected each other no matter how busy Asmodeus is. And when they have Magnus, they were so happy to become a family and love Magnus with all their hearts and promise to always love him no matter what he does or what he is.

Magnus has a bit of his father's eyes and hair color, but he got his mother's beauty and kindness, and Asmodeus and Indah both see Magnus as their beautiful joy of light.

Magnus has a strong relationship with his father and love him no matter how busy he is, but he has a very strong relationship with his mother ever since he was born, they would always do things together whenever Asmodeus has a business trip going on or any long night meetings, and whenever the whole family is together, they would celebrate many special occasions together.

But apparently one day something happen that was so awful for Magnus that it was so heartbreaking. You see before when Indah dated Asmodeus, she was in a relationship with a man who treated her horribly.

Since Indah comes from a very poor family, they struggle for money to survive, then when they heard about the man being an extremely rich, they decided to offer him their daughter since she's known for her beauty and talent, and he accepted it.

But they didn't know that he a horrible person who only cares about money, and he treated Indah as a slave and only care about her beauty. But apparently Indah wasn't happy to be with her abusive lover, and she knew that she didn't want to have a life with him.

So when Indah met Asmodeus and fell in love with him, she left her abusive loved, and started a new life Asmodeus and when they had Magnus she was happy. But one day when Magnus was twelve years old, Indah's abusive ex-lover found them.

Apparently after when Indah have left him, he was so angry that she left him for Asmodeus and had a child with him, so he track her down, and tried to force her to go back with him, then when he break into the house, Indah and Magnus escape the house and tried to drive away to get help.

Then Indah's ex-lover tried catch up to them, and Magnus was so scared of what is happening now, and Indah told him that everything will be okay. But apparently Indah's ex-lover was driving to fast that he bumps their car but he was out of control that they both crashed.

So they were all rushed into the hospital after the car accident, of course Indah's ex-lover was killed during the accident, much to Indah's delight, but apparently she and Magnus were so hurt and badly injured during the crash. 

But Indah use her body to shield Magnus and he's okay with minor injuries, but Indah was so badly hurt and have some many injuries during the car accident. Then after some hours of examination and some checkups, Magnus was okay and feel healthy, but his mother didn't seem to be any better during the examination.

When Asmodeus heard the news, he rush right the hospital and is happy that Magnus is okay, but is worried about his wife, and apparently the doctor went to them and say that Indah is going to die.

So Magnus and Asmodeus went to Indah's hospital room to say their last goodbyes to Indah, and they were really sad that Indah is going to die. Before Indah die, she gave Magnus her beautiful blue diamond heart necklace to always help remember that no matter what happens, she will always be with him as long as he wears the necklace and Magnus made that promise. And then after that Indah died that day.

Magnus and Asmodeus were both so upset that Indah die and Magnus have lost his mother, but before she died, Indah ask Magnus that he will promise her that he'll always have courage and be kind, and he kept that promise to her and always be happy and always wear that necklace every day so he could always feel like his mother is there for him.

Then after Magnus finished looking at his picture, he started to take out his mother's necklace and wears it around his neck, and he smile at his reflection at the mirror.

"Well, time to make breakfast." Said Magnus as he goes to the kitchen.

Then Magnus started to make some pancakes, then Chairman Meow have enter the kitchen and he rubs his head at Magnus's leg, which have got Magnus to look down at his cat and smile at him.

"Hey Chairman Meow, I see that you're hungry my precious kitty." Said Magnus as he smiles at his cats.

Then as Magnus have finished making his breakfast, he gave Chairman Meow a few pancakes and he started to eat some as well for breakfast. Then as he was finished and was about to head out to wait for his friend till he saw a tux hanging at a his closet door.

"Wow, I can't wait for the Spring Formal Ball tonight, and I really hope that Alec might be my date." Said Magnus as he smiles.

You see, Magnus's best friend Clary's cousin Cheryl is the party planning committee in Alicante University with her girlfriend Toni as her assistant, and she plan the Spring Formal Ball for two months, and the theme is Hollywood Royal. Magnus and his friends have buy tickets for them and their dates.

"Well, I better get going, Simon might be outside right now or a bit late." Said Magnus as grab his bag.

So Magnus grab his bag and keys and then he headed out of his apartment to wait for Simon to go to Alicante University. Meanwhile at Simon's house, Simon was already dress and was having his breakfast. He wears a grey shirt on, has a blue plaid flannel shirt on, has dark blue pants on, and black and white shoes on.

"Hey, mom." Said Simon as he call out to his mom." I need to get to my classes now, I'm already late, and I have to pick up Clary, Maia, and Magnus."

Then as Simon have finished his breakfast, his sister Rebecca cane in to see him. Rebecca is wearing a blue sleeveless dress on, a white doctors coat, and has black heels on. She's also holding a dark blue tux in her arms and smile at Simon.

"Hey, Rebecca." Said Simon as he smiled at his sister." Is that my tux for the Spring Formal Ball?"

"Yeah, mom and I got it just yesterday, and the tux looks so good." Said Rebecca as she smiles at her brother and puts the tux down." Are you excited for the Spring Formal Ball tonight?"

"Yeah, but I'm also really nervous, Clary's cousin Cheryl said that this dance is so big, and apparently it's going to be the greatest night for us." Said Simon as he feels nervous." And I wanted to ask Izzy to the dance tonight and I hope she will be my date."

"I'm sure that she will, and Simon you know that me and mom will be home for a week since we are going to Los Angeles for that emergency surgery." Said Rebecca as she looks at Simon.

"Yeah, and I know where the emergency phone numbers are, and I'll be fine." Said Simon as he smiles.

Rebecca smile at her brother at how responsible he is, then as Simon grab his bag and was about to go out to pick up his friends, his mom Elaine came in wearing a black dress, a brown trench coat on, black heels on, and she's also holding two suitcases in her hands.

"Hey Simon, you ready for your classes?" Asked Elaine as she look at Simon.

"Yeah I'm ready and I see that you and Rebecca are ready to go to Los Angeles." Said Simon as he look at his mother.

"Of course we are, and I know that you will have a great night tonight, and please be safe." Said Elaine as she smiles at her son.

"Mom, you know I will be safe mom, and I will call anybody if anything bad is happening, and I'll be responsible mom." Said Simon as he got up." And I hope that you and Rebecca will be okay and have a good time at Los Angeles while doing that emergency surgery."

"Thank you Simon, now you better get to class before you're late, and also you better pick your friends up." Said Elaine as she smiles at Simon.

"Thanks mom, and you two better not be late for your flight." Said Simon as smiles at his mom and sister.

Then Simon started to hug his mother and sister goodbye as they all left the house, then Simon got inside his van to go pick up his friends, and Rebecca and Elaine went into their car and drive to the airport to catch their flight.

Meanwhile at Clary's house, Clary is in her bedroom getting ready to go to Alicante University, and she look at her reflection at her floor length mirror as she got her clothes ready.

Clary is wearing a dark green short-sleeve casual cold shoulder tunic top on, a black long-sleeve cardigan on, has brown dress pants on, and black ankle boots on. As she finished her hair, she started to look at a beautiful silver one-shoulder gown and silver heels that's is at a closet.

"I can't wait for the Spring Formal Ball tonight and I hope that Jace will be my date for the dance tonight." Said Clary as she smiles." We'll, I better get some breakfast now."

Then as soon as Clary is done getting dressed, she grabbed her bag and started to go downstairs to her dining room. Then as Clary sits down at the table for breakfast, Jocelyn and Luke have came in with plates with bacon and eggs.

Jocelyn is wearing a short-sleeve blue button up shirt, has dark blue jeans on, a black belt around her waist, and grey ankle boots on.

Luke is wearing a blue collared shirt on, has dark blue jeans on, a black belt around his waist with a police badge on, and he has black boots on.

"Morning Luke, morning mom." Said Clary as she smiles.

"Morning Clary." Said Jocelyn as she smiles at her daughter.

"Good morning Clary." Said Luke as he smile and gives Clary her breakfast.

"How did you sleep last night?" Asked Luke as he smiles at Clary.

"I slept great Luke." Said Clary as she smiles." I can't believe that you guys are going to be going to Florida for a week for your wedding anniversary."

"I know, I'm so very happy that it's been five years since Luke and I have been married." Said Jocelyn as she smiles at Luke.

"Yeah, I can't wait to go to the beach." Said Luke as he smiles." What about you Clary, are you excited for the big Spring Formal Ball tonight?"

"Yeah, Cheryl said that it's going to be the biggest dance of the year." Said Clary as she smiles.

"Oh Clary, that dress you bought for the dance is so gorgeous, and you are going to look so beautiful in it." Said Jocelyn as she smiles at Clary." I really wish that we could see you wear it tonight."

"Don't worry mom, I'll send you the pictures of the dance, I promise." Said Clary as she smiles at her mother.

"Thank you sweetie, now remember Clary, don't let anyone in and you know where the emergency phone numbers are." Said Luke as he look at Clary.

"I know Luke, I'll be okay I promise, just enjoy your wedding anniversary." Said Clary as she smiles at Luke and Jocelyn.

"I love you so much, Clary." Said Jocelyn as she smiles at Clary." Have a great time tonight."

"Okay mom." Said Clary as she smiles.

Then as Clary have finished her breakfast, she started to hear a car horn from outside, meaning that Simon is outside waiting for her to come, then Clary says goodbye to Jocelyn and Luke as she hugs them, then she grab her bag and then she went outside.

Then as Clary have went outside from her home, she saw Simon waiting for her inside his van, then as she goes to the van, she went inside and smiles at Simon.

"Good morning Simon." Said Clary as she smiles.

"Morning Clary, are ready to get Maia and Magnus?" Asked Simon as he smiles.

"Yeah, I'm ready." Said Clary as she smiles.

Then Simon have started to drive to Maia house to pick her up, then after a few minutes later, Simon and Clary have both arrived at Maia's house to pick her up, and then Maia came out all dressed.

Maia is wearing a black zip up blouse on, has a black leather jacket on, has blue rip jeans on, and black short boots on. She also has her blue backpack on her back, and started to go to Simon's van.

"Hey you guys." Said Maia as she enter the van.

"Hey Maia, how are you this morning?" Asked Clary as she smiles.

"I'm doing great, my grandma is doing okay with her medicine." Said Maia as she smiles." She also got my dress for the dance, the color is a dark blue color with beautiful sequins on the top."

"Wow, that's really beautiful for your dress." Said Clary as she smiles.

"Yeah, I also have matching heels for the dress." Said Maia as she smiles.

"That's cool Maia, now let's go get Magnus so we could get to class." Said Simon as he smiles.

Then Simon have started to drive to Magnus's apartment to pick him up for classes, then after a few minutes later, Simon have arrived at Magnus's apartment and he, Clary, and Maia have all waited for Magnus, then a few seconds later, Magnus have came out and went inside Simon's van.

"Hey you guys." Said Magnus as he smiles.

"Morning Magnus, how are you this morning?" Asked Simon as he smiles.

"I'm doing okay, you guys ready to get to class?" Asked Magnus as he look at his friends.

"Yeah, let's all get going." Said Simon as he smiles and then he started to drive to Alicante University with his friends.

Then after a few minutes later, they have arrived at their school, Alicante University is one of the most greatest and popular university in New York City, every student there works hard to get their future degrees and careers, and have a famous history of how the school was built because of the Angel Raziel and Jonathan Shadowhunter, the very first Shadowhunter ever created.

Then as Magnus, Clary, Simon, and Maia have all arrived at the school, they got out of the van and started to go inside the school. The inside of the school is so big, it has name hallways that has some classes, trophy cases, and some paintings of the recent Shadowhunter's and Downworlders that fought together a thousand years ago.

There were many students that are all wearing different types of outfits that are based on their Shadowhunter and Downworlder ancestors. Some students are wearing some modern and uniforms that are based on their Shadowhunter's ancestors, and some students are wearing stylish and free style clothes based on their Downworlder ancestors.

"Well another day at Alicante University." Said Magnus as he look at his friends.

"Yeah, but tonight is the dance, and I bet that we are going to have the greatest night ever." Said Maia as she smiles." I'm going with Reggie tonight."

"Wow, since when did you and Reggie became an item?" Asked Clary as she smiles.

"Since when Jordan and I broke up when he cheated on me with that cheerleader girl." Said Maia as she explains." And he's been sweet to me since then and we were thinking that after the dance we might be taking our relationship to the next level."

"You mean the sex step?" Asked Magnus with his eyes widen.

"Yeah, Reggie and I thought about it, and we agree on it." Said Maia as she smiles.

"Well, I think it's really sweet." Said Simon as he smiles." And you guys are so amazing together."

"Well, let's all go inside now guys." Said Magnus as he smiles.

That got Clary, Simon, and Maia to nod at what Magnus have said, then as they all walk through the hallways, they saw their friends Aria, Raphael, Carolina, Bat, Jasmine, Peter, and Gabriella waiting for them.

Aria is wearing a pink and white plaid trimmed short-sleeved sweater on, a white and pink plaid pencil skirt, and white bow heels on.

Raphael is wearing a black button up long-sleeve shirt on, a dark blue blazer coat on, black slack pants on, a black belt around the waist, and black dress shoes on.

Carolina is wearing a purple skater dress on, a blue short-sleeved cardigan on, and has floral pumps on.

Bat is wearing a blue shirt on, has a dark blue flannel shirt over, has blue jeans on, and has black and white shoes on.

Jasmine is wearing a dark blue sleeveless dress on, a white scarf around her neck, and has black lace ankle boots on.

Peter is wearing a blue flannel shirt, has a blue sweater over, has dark blue jeans on, and blue and white shoes on.

And Gabriella is wearing a black lace flared dress with a white collar, has a black double zip front tote bag, and has black lace up caged heels.

"Hey you guys." Said Magnus as he smiles.

"Hey Magnus, how are you guys doing this morning?" Asked Aria as she smiles.

"We are doing okay, in fact we are all so excited for the Spring Formal Ball tonight." Said Aria as she smiles." Sweet Pea says that he can't wait to dance with me tonight, I have a dress that he will like."

"Man, everyone is really excited for the big dance tonight." Said Raphael as he smiles." And they all seem to be excited to get ready."

"I know, my cousin says that she has been planning for this for two whole months, and she's really proud of making this dance." Said Clary as she smiles." Well, we should get to class now.

Then they have all started to go to their classes, then as they were about to head to their first class, they all saw the Shadowhunter gang and Downworlder gang facing each other like some kind of competition.

Alec is wearing a black wool shirt on, he has black leather fingerless gloves on, has a black windowpane jacket, has black jeans, and black boots on.

Jace is wearing a white long-sleeve shirt, has black leather fingerless gloves on, has a black leather biker jacket on, has black skinny jeans, and black boots on.

Izzy is wearing a blue denim jumpsuit, has a red ruby necklace around her neck, has a cropped leather jacket on, and black and white piped combat boots.

Lydia is wearing a black long-sleeve design shirt on, dark green jean jacket on, has dark blue jeans on, and black ankle boots on.

Aline is wearing a dark red shirt on, a black coat on, black jeans on, and has black knee boots on.

Helen is wearing a white strap shirt on, a black biker jacket, has black jeans on, and black boots on.

Raj is wearing a grey long-sleeve shirt on, has a dark green jacket on, has dark jeans on, and black strap boots on.

Andrew is wearing a grey long-sleeve shirt on, has a black leather jacket on, has dark blue jeans on, and black boots on.

Archie is wearing a green crew neck t-shirt on, a grey v neck button front cardigan, dark blue jeans on, and white and black shoes on.

Veronica has a pearl necklace around her neck, she wears a dark navy blue bow front skater dress, and black lace up caged heels.

Jughead has a grey beanie on, he wears dark grey cable knit sweater, has a black denim jacket on, black jeans on, dark blue jeans on, and black boots on.

Betty is wearing a pink button front nude sleeveless blouse, a pink cropped cardigan, a tan button front mini skirt, and has white sneakers on.

Kevin is wearing a bluish-grey long sleeve shirt on, has blue jeans on, and he has brown shoes on.

Cheryl has red lipstick on, has a triple bar diamond gold chain necklace around her neck, she wears a red sleeveless lace romper, has a black hangback satchel back pack with red piping/lining in her back, and has black thigh-high boots on.

Sweet Pea has a wild paw tattoo on his neck, he wears a black muscle shirt on, has a jean sleeveless jacket on, dark blue jeans on, and black boots on.

Toni has black headband on, she wears a blue zip front denim overalls on, has a red plaid flannel wrap around her waist, has black leggings on, and gold embellished lace up boots on.

Fangs has a dog tag around his neck, he wears a grey muscle shirt on, has dark blue jeans on, and black strap leather boots on.

And Josie is wearing a black long sleeve blouse on, a jaguar pattern skirt on, and black heels on.

"Oh great, here they go again." Said Aria as she rolled her eyes.

"What are they doing now?" Asked Magnus looking really confused.

"They are doing an arm wrestling competition, because they want to prove which group leader is the strongest." Said Carolina as she roll her eyes." I love my sister, but she and her boyfriend get a little carry away with these competition."

"Ugh, are you kidding me right, that is getting really old." Said Jasmine as she looks at her friends." I mean, I love my brother Jughead, but sometimes I feel like this is really ridiculous."

"Tell me about, I don't understand why they always do so many competition." Said Gabriella as she rolled her eyes." I mean, they don't have to prove themselves."

Then Magnus have started to look at Alec while he is arm wrestling with Archie, and then he started to blush for a bit, as Clary and Simon both look at Jace and Izzy and they both blush as well when they have seen them as well.

You see, the Lightwood siblings are the most popular students in Alicante University, they are very rich, smart, and the amazing people they have ever been. They also come from a long line from their Shadowhunter family that had their history.

The Lightwoods, as such an old family, have a great deal of wealth and history. They have lived in London, Idris, and New York at different periods of time, often with high positions in the Clave throughout the history of the Shadowhunter's.

Throughout history, the Lightwoods were known for their snobbish attitudes and disdain towards Downworlders and mundanes. Over time, however, they have become more tolerant and accepting of Downworlders.

In the 1600s when Shadowhunter's and Downworlders still exist with magic, Benedict Lightwood from London brought shame to the family name when it was publicized that he had contracted demon pox, an illness only contracted from inappropriate relations with demons. It took years of good behavior from his sons, Gideon and Gabriel, before the family regained their honor.

Magnus has a huge crush on Alec because Alec is like a leader, he cares so much for his siblings, and he stands strings and protects all innocent people from bad people. As the eldest of Lightwood siblings, Alec has a very serious, cautious, and by-the-book demeanor.

Despite this, he is loyal to his friends and is fiercely protective of them, going along with his friends and siblings. Alec takes his studies extremely seriously. Alec has a tendency to take responsibility for things and blame himself, especially in regards to people he loves being hurt or upset.

It was the reasons why Magnus fall in love with Alec, the other reason is that Magnus known Alec is gay and is having trouble accepting who he is, but Magnus doesn't care if he's different or not, cause he believes that he is perfect the way he is now.

Clary has a crush on Jace Wayland, the adoptive brother of the Lightwood, he is narcissistic, gorgeous, determined and an expert, he is a natural-born leader and is Alec's second-in-command whenever on in basketball games. Jace is headstrong and often prefers to act first, he's also tough, resourceful, and confident

Jace is usually sarcastic and humorous. He is also incredibly stubborn, as seen with his recurring arguments with Alec. He can be impatient and easily annoyed when things are not moving forward, or when his skill is called into question.

And Simon has a huge crush on Isabelle Lightwood, the youngest sibling to Alec and Jace. Isabelle is compassionate, warm, charming, and is generally welcoming to new friends. Despite her beauty and kick-ass combat skills, Isabelle is seen to keep her brothers Alec and Jace in check in tense situations.

Isabelle is not afraid to speak her mind and isn't afraid to break rules. She is able to stand up to higher ranked individuals, she is very supportive, protective, and loving towards her brothers, and is fiercely loyal to her family and loved ones, willing to let go of her own happiness if it will make things better for them.

It what makes Simon so attracted to Izzy and what she does and how she's always there for her brothers. The Magnus, Clary, and Simon have all had crushes on the Lightwood Siblings since the first time they saw them during their high school years. But they could never be able to talk to them since.

But they somehow always leave many secret admirer notes in their lockers every single day, you see for the past two years, they always write notes to the Lightwood siblings whenever they feel sad or when they feel like they couldn't do anything.

The only thing is that they never told the Lightwood siblings their names because they want to wait for the right moment to actually tell them how they feel. Apparently they never told nobody anybody that they are the Lightwood siblings secret admirers, except their friends, and they promise not to tell anyone.

"You know guys, you should really talk to them." Said Maia as she looks at her friends which got them to snap out of their thoughts.

"What, we don't know what your talking about Maia." Said Clary as she roll her eyes.

"Oh come you guys, you've been crushing on the Lightwood Siblings for as long as we can remember." Said Peter as he look at the others.

"Yeah, in fact you have been crushing on them, ever since during high school." Said Gabriella as she smirks." Not only that, you have been sending them secret admirer notes since then."

"I kinda feel like you guys should've tell them from the start." Said Raphael as he look at Magnus, Clary, and Simon.

"Yeah, just tell them how you feel." Said Jasmine as she smiles." In fact, tell them that you are their secret admirers."

"It's not that simple you guys, we can't just go up to them and say that we are their secret admirers." Said Clary as she look upset.

"Oh come, just go up to them and tell them how you feel, take me for example." Said Aria as she smiles." I got the courage to as Sweet Pea our in a date, and we are a couple now, even though my brother Archie can be a bit overprotective."

"But that's different you guys, you all got your lovers because you tell them how you feel, but we couldn't be able to talk to the Lightwood siblings." Said Simon as he feel upset.

"Well, just try as hard as you could to find the courage to ask them." Said Carolina as she smiles." Oh, better yet, try to ask them the Spring Formal Ball." 

"Well, we thought about it and we decided to do that and confess that we are their secret admirers." Said Magnus as he look at the others." I see that all of you have your dates for the dance tonight."

"Of course we do, I'm going with Sweet Pea to the Spring Formal Ball." Said Aria as she smiles.

"I'm going with Bat of course." Said Carolina as she smiles at her boyfriend.

"Yeah, we are going to have so much fun!" Said Bat as he hugs Carolina.

"Well, as you all know, I'm going with Raphael." Said Jasmine as she smiles.

"Yeah you are." Said Raphael as he smiles at his girlfriend.

"And Gabriella and I are going to the dance together." Said Peter as he hugs Gabriella.

"What about you Maia, aren't you going to go with somebody to dance?" Asked Aria as she look at Maia.

"Yeah, I'm going to the dance with Reggie since we are dating right now, I mean I moved on from Jordan since we broke up." Said Maia as she smiles."

"Well, I'm sure you guys are a great couple and I know that you guys are right for each other." Said Magnus as he smiles." In the meantime, I think we should all get to class."

So they all begin to go to their classes when the bell have ring and they all have arrived at their first class. A few hours later, during the last class of the day, Clary was at her art class doing a painting with the other students and she saw Jace sitting across her and she blush at how good looking he is. Then after a few minutes later, the teacher ask the students to stop what they are doing.

"Alright now students, put down your brushes and let us see your paintings." Said the teacher as she smiles.

Then the teacher look at each of the students paintings and she was so impressed at how they painted their paintings, then as she goes to Clary's painting, she was so impressed at what Clary have painted.

Clary have painted a painting of a Shadowhunter wearing a beautiful gown and is dancing a warlock and they are in a beautiful ballroom in a beautiful spring theme. The teacher was so impressed at the art work Clary have done.

"My Clary, now this is so wonderful, in all my years as a art teacher, you certainly made a masterpiece." Said the art teacher as she smiles.

Then every student have all gather to look at Clary's painting and they were really inspired at Clary's painting as well and are so amazed at how she have painted, Clary was happy that everyone like her painting, and she hope that Jace would notice her and her painting.

But apparently Clary saw that Jace wasn't with the group of students who are looking at her painting, and she saw Jace looking at Kaelie and smile at her while she was talking to her friends, and Clary feel a bit upset.

Then the bell ring meaning that the class is over, and everyone have grab their stuff and about to head out. Then as Clary was about to go, she got out two tickets for the Spring Formal Ball.

Then as Clary take a look at the tickets and she look at Jace, then she took a deep breath, and started to go to Jace, who is still packing up his things, and then Clary started to talk to him.

"Hello Jace." Said Clary as she look at Jace and smiles a bit.

"Oh hey Clary." Said Jace as he look at Clary.

"I really like your painted of the Angel Raziel give the Mortal Instruments to Jonathan Shadowhunter, the first Shadowhunter ever born." Said Clary as she smiles.

"Oh thanks, it kinda inspires me, and your painting is kinda cool." Said Jace as he looks at Clary.

That got Clary to blush a bit that her painting is also really great too, then she remembered about confessing her feelings to Jace and ask him to be her date for the Spring Formal Ball tonight and confess that she's his secret admirer.

"So anyway Jace, tonight is the Spring Formal Ball, and I also heard that you were hoping that your secret admirer will be there." Said Clary as she smiles a bit.

"Yeah that's right, and I definitely know who my secret admirer is." Said Jace as he smiles.

"Really?" Asked Clary as she smiles hoping that Jace knows it was her." Thats great, because I wanted to ask you. . ."

"I know it's Kaelie, I know for the fact that she's my secret admirer." Said Jace as he smirks.

Then when Jace have said that, it have gotten Clary to get really shock and a bit heartbroken that Jace believe that it was another girl who wrote him those secret admirer notes and didn't know it was actually her, and she couldn't believe Jace think it was Kaelie.

Clary knows that Kaelie is not a typical responsible girl here at Alicante University, she was always a trouble maker and always comes late to class and fails at everything, she always skips her classes with her friends and take advantage to other people.

Kaelie also happens to be Jace's lover before, they use to have sex and go out with other, but Kaelie decided to dump Jace and go with other guys that interest her, which leaves Jace a bit heartbroken.

"What, you think Kaelie is your secret admirer?" Said Clary as she look a bit upset.

"Of course I know, Kaelie is basically my secret admirer because she want to get back together with me." Said Jace as he smirk.

"Wait, but didn't she break up with you since high school because you were always a player back then?" Asked Clary as she looks at Jace.

"Well, I bet the poor girl made a big mistake of breaking up with me!" Said Jace as he smirk a bit." And I better get ready for the dance so I could dance the night away."

"But Jace. . ." Said Clary as she tried to talk to Jace.

But apparently before Clary could say anything else, Jace push her so hard as he left, that she fell onto some blue, purple, and green paints that spill all over her clothes, and she was so hurt that Jace would do that, then after he left to get ready for the dance, Clary is so heartbroken and sad at what Jace , her secret crush since high school have said to her and did even apologize.

Clary just couldn't believe that Jace thinks that it was someone else writing those secret admirer notes to him. Clary couldn't take it anymore and she left the classroom, still cover in paint, and started to cry as she goes look for her friends.

Meanwhile at a accounting class, Simon was gathering his things because it was the end of his class, he had a test today and Simon had the highest score on the test, and the teacher was so proud of him, then as he left the class, he saw Izzy at her locker and he started to feel completely nervous, that he started to take out two tickets for the Spring Formal Ball.

Simon have been planning on asking Izzy to the Spring Formal Ball for months and is planning to confess to his feelings to her, and hope that Izzy accept him. Then Simon took a deep breath, and then he started to go to Izzy, and then started to speak.

"Hello Isabelle." Said Simon as he smiles at Izzy.

"Oh hey Simon." Said Izzy as she look at Simon.

"Hows your day going today?" Asked Simon as he smiles.

"My day is going great, I just got myself an A+ in my math test." Said Izzy as she smiles a bit.

"Oh that's really cool Izzy, I always know that you are so much smarter than any one." Said Simon as he looks at Izzy." I got a A on my accounting test."

"Wow, that's really cool, I'm guessing that you are smart." Said Izzy as she smiles a bit.

That got Simon to blush a bit that Izzy compliment him about being smart, then he remembered about confessing his feelings to Izzy and ask her to be his date for the Spring Formal Ball tonight and confess that he's her secret admirer.

"So anyway Izzy, tonight is the Spring Formal Ball, and I also heard that you were hoping that your secret admirer will be there tonight at the dance." Said Simon as he smiles a bit.

"Yeah, I'm actually excited for the Spring Formal Ball tonight and I definitely know who my secret admirer is." Said Izzy as she smiles.

"Really?" Asked Simon as he smiles hoping that Izzy knows it's him." Thats great, because I wanted to ask you. . ."

"I know it's Meliorn, he's my secret admirer." Said Izzy as she smiles.

When Izzy have said that, it have gotten Simon to get really shock and a bit heartbroken that Izzy believe that it was another boy who wrote her those secret admirer notes to her and didn't know it was actually him, but what made him heartbroken is that he couldn't believe that Izzy think it was her ex boyfriend Meliorn.

Simon knows that back during their high school years, Izzy use to date Meliorn back then, but he knows that Meliorn is not a ordinary boy, he always seem to talk himself out of trouble by lying, he makes Izzy skips classes with him so they can always make out and have sex, and always make Izzy do his homework.

"Wait a minute, you think Meliorn is your secret admirer?" Asked Simon as he look a bit upset." But you guys broke up since high school."

"I know that we broke up, but I know for a fact that Meliorn is my secret admirer because obviously he wants to get back together with me." Said Izzy as she fix her hair.

"But isn't Meliorn always a player, I mean ever since you broke up, he's been with other girls." Said Simon as he looks at Izzy.

"I bet the he was only doing that because he thinks he made a big mistake of our break up!" Said Izzy as she smirk a bit." And I better get ready for the dance so I could dance the night away."

"But Izzy . ." Said Clary as she tried to talk to Jace.

But before Simon could say anything else, Izzy's friends call her and then she push him so hard as she goes, that Simon bump his head at the locker so badly that he started to bleed, and he was so hurt that Izzy did that and didn't even apologize.

Simon just couldn't believe that Izzy thinks that it was someone else writing those secret admirer notes to her. Then Simon couldn't take this heartbreak anymore and then he started to walk down the hallway, with his forehead still bleeding.

Meanwhile at the basketball court, Magnus was sitting at the bleachers seat as he was finishing up his homework for one of his classes, then he started to see Alec playing basketball with his team, and he didn't have a shirt on.

Magnus blush at how Alec was playing basketball, and he made a basket and his team cheer for him. Magnus smile at how Alec win the game, and then he took out the two tickets for the Spring Formal Dance and he started to feel nervous of asking him to the dance and confess his feelings towards him.

You see, ever since when he found out that Alec is gay, he thought that maybe he could ask Alec to the dance and maybe could help Alec understand that it's okay to be himself and shouldn't be ashamed of what he is. Then as he saw Alec walk to the bleachers to get his towel, he took a deep breath and look at Alec. 

"Hello Alexander." Said Magnus as he smiles.

"Oh hey Magnus." Said Alec as he looks at Magnus.

"How are you today?" Asked Magnus as he blush for a bit.

"I'm fine." Said Alec as packs his gym shirt in his bag." My team and I have just win."

"Yeah I saw you made a basket, you and your team are really great at every basketball game." Said Magnus as he smiles at Alec.

"Thanks, we are the best." Said Alec as he smiles.

Magnus blush for a bit when Alec smile at him. Then Magnus started to remember about confessing his feelings to Alec and ask him to be his date for the Spring Formal Ball tonight and confess that he's his secret admirer.

"So anyway Alec, tonight is the Spring Formal Ball, and I also heard that you were hoping that your secret admirer will be there." Said Clary as she smiles a bit.

"Yeah that's right, I've been waiting for this night to come, and I may know who my secret admirer is." Said Alec as he smiles.

"Really?" Asked Magnus as she smiles hoping that Alec knows it was him." Thats great, because I wanted to ask you. . ."

"I know that Sebastian is my secret admirer." Said Alec as he smiles.

When Alec said that, it got Magnus to get shock and a bit heartbroken that Alec believe that it was another boy who wrote him those secret admirer notes and not him, but what shock him is that Alec think Sebastian is his secret admirer.

Magnus always know what Sebastian is like since high school, he was always at the popular group and always prove that he's better than anyone, he always like to pick on the weak students and make fun of students who are gay or lesbian.

But apparently whenever he is around the Lightwood siblings, Raj, Underhill, Lydia, Aline, and Helen, he always act nice to others so they wouldn't get suspicious about his behavior, and he was also known as Aline's cousin.

Apparently Sebastian also happens to be Alec's crush back then, before Alec had a crush on Jace when his family adopted but realized that he's straight so he moved on from him.

"Wait a minute, you think Sebastian is your secret admirer?" Said Magnus as she look a bit upset.

"Of course I know, Sebastian probably wanted to wait for the right moment, since he became my secret admirer during high school." Said Alec as he smiles a bit.

"But don't you realize that he always been sometimes mean to other students?" Asked Magnus as he looks at Alec.

"Well, I bet he was only doing that because he was afraid to come out." Said Alec as he smiles a bit." I better get ready for the dance so I could dance the night away with my secret admirer."

"But Alec . ." Said Magnus as she tried to talk to Jace.

But apparently before Magnus could say anything else, Alec grab his stuff and started to go to the entrance of the gym, then he throw the basket ball behind him, which hit Magnus right at the eye, and it cause him to fall to the ground and drop his stuff at the ground as he touch his eye.

Then he started to realize that he has a black eye from the basketball, but what hurt Magnus was that Alec never even notice or even say sorry to him, not even his teammates notice, then he grab his stuff and walk away to get ready for the dance.

Magnus couldn't believe that Alec Lightwood thinks that it was someone else writing those secret admirer notes to him, and he just ignore him as he was about to confess his feelings towards him.

Magnus is heartbroken that he didn't want to stay any longer and started to leave Alicante University as he goes to the front door, and he was about to head to the main entrance of the school, till he bump into Simon and Clary.

"Clary. . . Simon. . ." Said Magnus as he feels like he was going to cry.

Magnus saw that Clary is cover with paint from her hair to her clothes and some on her face, and he saw Simon forehead a bit bleeding and the blood was dripping down his face, and he saw that both of them are a bit upset as well.

"Guys. . . What happen to you?" Asked Magnus as he look at his friends.

Then as Simon and Clary were about to tell Magnus what had happen to them, they both saw that Magnus has a dark bruise on his eye and was also looking really upset right now, like someone have hurt him.

"We should ask you the same Magnus, what happen to your eye?" Asked Clary as she sniffed a bit.

"Alec kinda did this to me. . . He thinks that apparently someone else had wrote him those secret admirer notes to him. . . And he just ignore me and throw a basketball at my face while he just left." Said Magnus as he feel like he wants to cry.

"The same thing happen to me with Jace." Said Clary as she cried as well.

"Same with Izzy." Said Simon as he cried a bit.

"Let's just get out of here you guys!" Said Magnus as he look at his friends.

Then Magnus, Clary, and Simon have all started to leave the University and they a started to head towards the park, then as they all saw that no one is there, they started to sit at a field that's close to a pond and they all began to cry for a bit.

"I can't believe that. . . The Lightwood siblings would think that someone else is their secret admirer. . . And ignore us like that. . ." Said Magnus as he cried.

"I can't believe it either. . . Maybe we were stupid. . . To have crushes on those Lightwoods." Said Clary as she cries as well.

"Yeah, I mean. . . After all those nice secret admirer notes we gave. . . And when we were about to confess our feelings towards them. . ." Said Simon as he cried a bit.

And then Magnus, Clary, and Simon have all continued to cry as they all gather close together, then they all dug out their bags and got out corsages that they were about to give to the Lightwood siblings for the Spring Formal Ball tonight.

Simon's corsage for Izzy is a Purple Columbine Flower because he knew it's her favorite flower and it's a symbol of royalty, nobility and beauty, Clary's corsage for Jace is a Red Camellia Flower because it's his favorite flower and it symbolize love, affection, and admiration, and Magnus's corsage for Alec is a White Daphne Flower because it's know you be Alec's favorite and it's the symbol for immortality.

They bought those flowers for the Lightwood siblings because they thought that they would finally confess their feelings towards them and during the time when they have done those secret admirer notes they always ask about what type of flowers they like. And now after what the Lightwood siblings have just said to them, they feel like it was a waste of time.

Meanwhile somewhere at the entrance of the park, Cheryl, Toni, Ginger, and Tina were both walking down the park trying to make sure that the dance tonight will be perfect and then Cheryl look at her girlfriend and smile.

"Oh TT, tonight's dance is going to be amazing!" Said Cheryl as she smiles." We got all the decorations, the lights, the food, and the theme perfect!"

"I know, I bet everyone is going to dance the night away." Said Toni as she smiles." You are a terrific party planner babe."

"Why thank you Toni, tonight we are going to have the best night and dance till we drop!" Said Cheryl as she hugs Toni.

"Well, I can't wait to dance with Peaches, it's going to be so amazing." Said Ginger as she smiles.

"Well, I hope that Raj and I might have a great time tonight." Said Tina as she look at her friends.

"You're going with Raj?" Asked Ginger as she looks at Tina.

"Yeah, I thought why not, besides I don't want to be dateless." Said Tina as she smiles.

That got the girls to smile at Tina as they all continued to walk down the park, as they all discuss about the big dance tonight, Maia and Reggie were both walking down the park looking for some people till they bump into Cheryl and the others.

"Hey Reggie, hiya Maia." Said Ginger as she smiles.

"Hey girls, are you still getting the Spring Formal Ball ready for tonight?" Asked Reggie as he look at the girls.

"Actually the Spring Formal Ball is all ready and everyone is going to have fun tonight." Said Tina as she smiles." I see that you two are happy to go tonight."

"Yes we are, and I can't wait to dance with Maia tonight." Said Reggie as he hugs Maia and she smiles at her boyfriend.

"By the way, have any of you seen Clary, Simon, and Magnus?" Asked Maia as she look at Cheryl, Toni, Ginger, and Tina.

"No, I thought that they were with you Maia." Said Cheryl as she look confused.

"Well that's the thing, they were supposed to meet me outside of the University." Said Maia as she explains.

"But?" Asked Tina as she doesn't understand.

"But they didn't show up, and so Reggie and I were looking for them." Said Maia as she explains." We were wondering if you guys seen them."

Then before Cheryl could answer Maia's question, all of a sudden, they all heard some crying from one side of the park, which have really gotten their attention. They all started to get really worried about that sound as they all recognize those sounds.

"What was that?" Asked Cheryl as she look worried.

"It sounded like some people are crying." Said Maia as she looks worried." And I kinda recognize those sounds anywhere."

"We should check to see who it is." Said Toni as she look at the others.

So Cheryl, Toni, Tina, Ginger, Maia, and Reggie have all went to see where the crying is coming from, and then when they have arrived, they all see Magnus, Clary, and Simon sitting at the ground at the edge of the pond, with their knee's covering their face and crying.

It got Cheryl, Toni, Tina, Ginger, Maia, and Reggieto get really worried to see Magnus, Clary, and Simon crying and sitting at the park all along and on the day of the Spring Formal Ball tonight, so they all started to go to them, to see if they are okay and wonder why they are crying.

"You guys?" Asked Maia as she went to her friends.

Then Magnus, Clary, and Simon look at their friends, they all saw that Magnus, Clary, and Simon have tears coming out from their eyes and are a bit red, and Magnus's makeup was all smear from all the crying he was doing.

"You guys, what's wrong?" Asked Cheryl as she looks at her cousins and friends." Why are you guys crying?"

"The Lightwood siblings. . ." Said Magnus as he tried to speak but can't stop crying.

"What about the Lightwood siblings?" Asked Maia as she look at her friends.

"Clary, why are you cover in paint?" Asked Reggie as he look at Clary.

"Simon, why is your forehead bleeding?" Asked Tina as she look at Simon's injury.

"And Magnus, why do you have bruise on your eye?" Asked Ginger as she looks at Magnus.

Then Magnus, Clary, and Simon have started to explain about what happen between them and the Lightwood siblings, then once they were all finished, their friends couldn't believe that the Lightwood siblings would do that to them.

"Oh you guys, I'm are so sorry." Said Maia as she hugs her friends.

"I can't believe that those Lightwood siblings would ignore you guys like that!" Said Cheryl in anger.

"I can't believe that they would do something like this, I mean I've known them for a long time, but I can't believe that they would do this!" Said Toni in anger.

"Guys, try to calm down." Said Ginger as she tried to calm Cheryl and Toni.

"How can I calm down when Jace have done this to my precious cousin!" Said Cheryl in anger.

"I just can't believe Jace will do this to me!" Said Clary as she cried.

"And I think we were so stupid enough to have crushes on the Lightwood siblings after we have send those secret admirer notes to them!" Said Simon as he feels upset.

Apparently when Simon have said that, it got Cheryl, Toni, Ginger, Tina, and Reggie to get shock at what they have all heard, except for Maia because she knows about the secret admirer notes they have done, and then Cheryl started to speak.

"Secret admirer notes. . . What are you guys talking about?" Asked Cheryl as she still look confused.

"We have a bit of a confession to make." Said Clary as she looks at her cousins and friends." Do you guys remember that the Lightwood siblings have secret admirers?"

"Yeah, why do you ask?" Asked Toni as she look at Clary, Magnus, and Simon.

"The truth is that. . . We are the Lightwood siblings secret admirers." Said Magnus as he confess.

"What?!" Said everyone except Maia.

"It's true, we have been their secret admirers ever since high school." Said Simon as he confess.

"Woah, okay but why did you guys become their secret admirers in the first place, is it because you guys have big crush on them since then?" Asked Tina as she look confused.

"Well yeah that's true, but there's also another reason." Said Magnus as he look at the others." Do you guys remember the day when their father Robert Lightwood left them for another women?"

"Oh yeah, we remember how angry and upset they were when their father decided to leave them for another women." Said Reggie as he remembered.

"Yeah, we remember how upset they were also, so we decided to send them secret notes to cheer them up, but one by one, those notes because secret admirer notes from the moment when the Lightwood siblings write us back." Said Magnus as he cried.

"And today, we thought that we can confess our feelings towards them." Said Clary as she cried.

"But apparently they think that their ex's were their secret admirers and they just ignore us!" Said Simon as he feels so heartbroken.

"Oh you guys. . ." Said Maia as she look at her friend with sympathy.

"And after when the Lightwood siblings ignore us, we've decided. . . That we're not going to the dance tonight!" Said Magnus as he feels upset.

"What?!" Shouted everyone in shock.

"No, guys you have to come to the dance, I mean it's like the biggest dance ever." Said Reggie as he look at Clary, Magnus, and Simon.

"Yeah, I mean you guys have been planning this for two whole months, you can't just miss it!" Said Maia as she look at her friends.

"Yes my dear cousin, you also spend your own allowance for that dress, you can't miss this chance of your life." Said Cheryl as she looks at her cousin.

"I'm sorry Cheryl, but we've have just made up our mind, we're not going!" Said Clary as she cried a bit and took out the corsage she got for Jace." I mean, I was about to confess my feelings to Jace and tell him I'm his secret admirer, but he just push me away for someone else."

"Yeah, I wanted to Izzy so bad, but instead of listening to me, she hurt me and think that Meliorn is her secret admirer." Said Simon as he took out the corsage he got for Izzy.

"And I wanted to confess Alec my feelings towards him!" Said Magnus as he cried and took out the corsage he got for Alec." And yet he thinks that Sebastian is his secret admirer."

Then as Magnus, Clary, and Simon cried for a while they were all still a bit heartbroken after what had happen to them, that they have created some fists and crushed the corsages they have bought, which have got the others to get really shock.

Cheryl couldn't stand seeing her cousin Clary so upset so she hug her to calm her along with Toni, Maia hug Magnus to comfort him, and Tina hug Simon as well to comfort him. Then after a few minutes later, Magnus, Clary, and Simon all stop crying and wipe their tears out of their eyes. 

"You know you guys, if you really want, I can stay with you guys and skip the dance to cheer you guys up." Said Maia as she looks at her friends.

"What, but Maia you can't just skip the dance, I mean you also been planning this with Reggie." Said Clary as she looks at Maia.

"Actually, I decided I wanted to stay and cheer you guys as well, Maia cares about you guys, so I want to help as well." Said Reggie as he smiles and Maia smile at how kind Reggie is.

"Thank you guys, that's really sweet of you, but we don't want to ruin your nights." Said Magnus as he still feel really sad." We all just want to be alone."

"Are you sure you guys want to be alone?" Asked Cheryl as she looks at her cousin and her friends.

"Yeah Cheryl, you work so hard on this, I don't want to ruin that for you." Said Clary as she looks at her cousin.

"Okay you guys, we all understand." Said Cheryl as she smiles at her cousin and friends." I hope you guys feel better."

Then Cheryl, Toni, Tina, Ginger, Maia, and Reggie all hug Clary, Maia, and Simon and they hug them back, and then Magnus, Clary, and Simon have started to their separate ways to go home, while Cheryl, Toni, Tina, Ginger, Maia, and Reggie have all started to leave the park to get ready for the dance and they all feeling bad for Magnus, Clary, and Simon.

Then a few minutes later, at Clary's home, Clary have arrived at arrived home and then she took of her jacket and hang her bag up. Then as she enter's her loft and goes to her bedroom, she saw the dress that she was going to wear for the Spring Formal Ball tonight after she confess her feelings to Jace and ask him to be her date.

But Clary remembered how Jace ignore her and thought that Kaelie is his secret admirer, that she couldn't seeing the dress, so she grab the dress and went outside of her home, which is also an art studio her mom works, and then Clary threw the dress at a muddy puddle.

Clary watch as her dress is started to get all dirty and wet, but apparently Clary started to regret it to throw the dress, that she started to grab it out of if the puddle, then she enter back into her apartment, and then a few seconds later, she look at the now muddy dress, and then Clary started to cry for a bit as she hugs the dress closer to her, not caring if she gets dirty.

"This was suppose to be the best night of my life with Jace, but I guess that dreams are just dreams, and nothing will ever come true." Said Clary as she look heartbroken.

Then Clary hang the muddy dress aside as it dries up, then she head to the bathroom to clean herself from all the paints she is cover in. A few minutes later at Simon's neighborhood, Simon have arrived at his house, then he started to place his bag on the floor and took of his jacket as he closed the door.

Then as Simon enter the living room, he saw the tux that he was going to wear for the Spring Formal Ball tonight after he was going to confess to Izzy his feelings towards her and ask him to be his date for the dance.

But as soon as Simon look at the tux, he remembered how Izzy ignored him as he was about to get his chance to confess his feelings toward Izzy, he couldn't bear to see the tux anymore. So Simon grab the tux, then he went outside, and he threw his tux in the garbage can, but a few seconds later, Simon regret what he did and got the tux out of the garbage bin, which is now all dirty.

Then Simon went back inside his house, then a few seconds later, Simon started to look at the now dirty tux, then he started to cry for a bit as he have clutch the tux with his fist and pulls it closer to his chest.

"I just can't believe this, I mean I have always dream of this day will be perfect, and I will confess my feelings towards Izzy." Said Simon as tears went out of his eyes." But I guess is nothing but a fantasy."

As Simon kept on crying, he started to realize that his forehead was still bleeding because of the cut he has, so he put the tux aside to air it, then he went to the bathroom to heal his wound, and then he started to take a warm bath to relax himself.

Then a few minutes later at Brooklyn, Magnus have arrived at his loft and then he place his bag on the floor and took of his jacket. Then as he enter the living room, he saw the tux that he was going to wear for the Spring Formal Ball tonight after he was going to confess Alec his feelings and ask him to be his date for the dance 

But when Magnus look at the tux, he remembered how Alec ignore him and didn't even apologize to him when he throw that basketball at him, that he grab the tux and threw it in his fireplace, then Magnus watch as the tux burn in the fire, but apparently he regret throw it in the fireplace.

Then he quickly grab the tux out of the fireplace and tried to put out some of them flames, and the tux is now a bit burn with all the burn marks, then Magnus cried as he have hold the tux close his chest and is now on his knees. Then Chairman Meow started to enter the room and saw Magnus crying.

Then Chairman Meow started to go to his owner and he snuggled his head against Magnus's arm, which have got Magnus to look at his cat and pet him gently as he smile at his cat.

"Thanks Chairman Meow, you know how to cheer me up, I thought that I was going to have the perfect night like my fantasy, but I guess it's just a dream, I should probably take a warm bath now." Said Magnus as he got up.

Then Magnus put the tux aside at the couch and he went to his room to take a nice hot bath, as he have left the living room, Chairman Meow look at the tux at the tux, Magnus may not know but Chairman Meow know that Magnus is in love with Alec and the cat hopes that Magnus might have a great night tonight.

Later that night, it was now time for the Spring Formal Ball, and everyone is all so excited to dance the night away, at the big gymnasium at Alicante University, everything was all decorated in a old Hollywood theme, there are many tables for everyone to sit, there where many beautiful lights hanging at the ceiling, and there was enough room for everyone to dance. There was also a snack table for people to have something to eat and drink.

All the boys are wearing tuxedos and dance suits, and all the girls are all wearing fancy dresses to dance with each other, and they all seem to have a great time together dancing the night away.

Meanwhile Cheryl and Toni were all greeting all the other students that are coming for the Spring Formal Ball, and they were both also wearing their fancy outfits.

Cheryl has red lipstick on, she is wearing a red off the shoulder fit and flare maxi dress on, has red jewel cherry earrings on, and has red heels on.

Toni has light purple lipstick on, she is wearing a purple elegant strapless mermaid dress on, has a purple jewel necklace on, and she had purple strap heels on.

"Hello, welcome to the Spring Formal Ball, enjoy your night." Said Cheryl as she smiles.

"Well babe, you have finally done it, everyone have seem to be having a great time." Said Toni as she smiles.

Then a few minutes later, as Cheryl and Toni kept on greeting everyone else to the dance, Reggie and Maia have both enter the gymnasium looking really happy together and are wearing fancy outfits for the dance.

Reggie is wearing a white long-sleeve button up dressed shirt on, a black blazer coat with a black collar, a black bow tie around his neck, black slack pants on, and has black shoes on.

Maia has a beautiful emerald necklace around her neck, she wears a green dress with cut out sleeves on, and has black strap heels on. She also has a red gladiolus corsage on her right wrist.

"Hi Reggie, good evening Reggie." Said Cheryl as she smiles.

"Hey Cheryl, you have really done it." Said Maia as she smiles.

"Why thank you darling, and I see that you and Reggie are ready to dance." Said Cheryl as she smiles.

"Of course we are." Said Reggie as he smiles." I see that everything is so perfect."

"Of course, I always plan the best school dances ever, so I hope you two have fun." Said Cheryl as she smiles.

"By the way, how are Magnus, Clary, and Simon doing?" Asked Toni as she look at Reggie and Maia.

"They are still sad after what happen today, and they specifically refuse to come." Said Maia as she feels a bit upset.

"I just can't believe that the Lightwood siblings would do this to them!" Said Cheryl in anger.

"Wait a minute, remember when they say that the Lightwood siblings think that Kaelie, Meliorn, and Sebastian are their secret admirers?" Asked Reggie as he look at the girls.

"Yeah why?" Asked Cheryl looking confused.

"You know, maybe we should all see how this goes for them, I think it's time they need to learn a lesson." Said Reggie as he look at the girls.

"You know, you're right Reggie, besides I like to see how this goes too." Said Toni as she look serious.

"Me too, cause to be honest, I like to see where this goes." Said Cheryl as she was being honest.

Then a few seconds after when Cheryl have said that, Ginger started to go to them with Tina and Peaches at both at her sides and they were all dressed.

Ginger has black earring on, a jewel necklace around her neck, she is wearing a black glitter-print strapless long formal dress on, and black heels on. She also has a rose corsage on her right wrist.

Tina has silver drop stone earrings on, she is wearing a strapless straight neckline black trumpet gown on, and has black heels on. She also has a daffodil corsage on her right wrist.

Ginger has light eyeshadow on, has black lipstick on, she wears a black strapless jacquard jumpsuit with skirt overlay, and has black heels on. She also has a daffodil corsage on her right wrist.

"Hey there Ginger, I see that you and Peaches are having a great time." Said Maia as she smiles.

"Of course, to me I always like to have a little fun." Said Ginger as she smiles at her girlfriend.

"That's right babe." Said Peaches as she wraps her arm around her girlfriend.

"So Magnus, Clary, and Simon are really not coming?" Asked Tina as she looks at Reggie and Maia.

"No, they made it clear that they are not come at all." Said Maia as she feels bad for her friends.

"I can't believe this, I'm the most prettiest girl here, Simon could've dated me, I mean I would've given him everything." Said Tina as she felt upset.

"Since when did you have a crush on Simon?" Asked Reggie looking confused.

"I always like nerd guys, and Simon is really my taste, I don't understand why he has a crush on Izzy." Said Tina as she rolled her eyes.

"Well, everyone is here, so let's have some fun." Said Cheryl as she smiles.

And so they all started to have at the Spring Formal Ball, and they all started to have fun during the night. For two hours, everyone was all dancing, talking to their friends while they all have some snacks, and some are sitting at their tables to relax after dancing.

Meanwhile at one of the tables, Maia is sitting with Cheryl, Toni, Ginger, Tina, and Peaches while Reggie is getting some refreshments for her, and as they were all talking Maia started to spot the Shadowhunter gang and the Downworlder gang together as they all seem to talk and having a bit of a good time.

Alec is wearing a white long-sleeve button up dressed shirt, a white blazer coat with a black collar, a black bow tie around his neck, black slack pants on, and has black shoes.

Jace is wearing a black long-sleeve button up dressed shirt, a dark blue blazer coat with a black collar, a black bow tie around his neck, black slack pants on, and has black shoes.

Izzy has her silver serpent bracelet on her left wrist, has red lipstick on, her red ruby necklace around her neck, she is wearing a pink bandage zip front dress on, and has black strap heel sandals on.

Lydia has a white teardrop gem necklace around her neck, she is wearing a white red bodycon bandage dress, and white open-toed heels on.

Aline has light red lipstick on, she is wearing a red simple lace-off the shoulder dress on, and has red open-toed heels on.

Helen has light lipstick on is wearing a black off-shoulder flower lace dip hem dress on, and she has black heels on.

Raj is wearing a white long-sleeve button up dressed shirt, a dark blue blazer coat with a black collar, a black bow tie around his neck, black slack pants on, and has black shoes.

Andrew is wearing a white long-sleeve button up dressed shirt, a grey blazer coat with a black collar, a black bow tie around his neck, grey slack pants on, and has black shoes.

Archie wears a light blue long-sleeve button up dressed shirt, a black blazer coat with a black collar, has a black bow tie around his neck, black slack pants on, and has black shoes on.

Veronica has pearl earrings on, has a pearl necklace around her neck, she wears a dark black metallic foil jacquard printed dress, and has black strap heels on.

Jughead wears a dark blue long-sleeve button up dressed shirt, a black blazer coat with a black collar, a black bow tie around his neck, black slack pants on, and has black shoes on.

Betty has pink bow earrings on, she wears a pink cut out side flared midi dress on, a dot detailed pink cropped cardigan on, and has light pink heels on.

Kevin wears a blue long-sleeve button up dressed shirt, a dark blue blazer coat with a black collar, a black bow tie around his neck, dark blue slack pants on, and has black shoes.

Josie has gold hoop earring on, she wears a off the shoulder leopard animal printed mini flared dress on, and black heels on.

Fangs wears a black blue long-sleeve button up dressed shirt, a black blazer coat with a black collar, has a black bow tie around his neck, black slack pants on, and has black shoes on.

"Wow, seems like the gang is somehow talking to each other, instead of doing competition." Said Toni as she look impressed.

"Speaking of which, look who actually show up, the Lightwood siblings." Said Maia as she frown in anger." I wish I could go over there and give them a piece of my mind for what they did to my friends!"

"Calm down Maia, like Reggie said that apparently the Lightwood siblings think that those other people are their secret admirers, so let us see how it goes." Said Cheryl as she calms Maia down.

Maia calm down and sit back down but she kept on glaring at the Lightwood siblings for what they did to her friends, then a few seconds later, Reggie came with a small plate with macarons and a cup of soda for Maia.

"Here you go Maia." Said Reggie as he smiles at his girlfriend.

"Thanks Reggie." Said Maia as she kiss Reggie at the cheek.

"Uh oh." Said Toni as she look worried.

"What is Toni?" Asked Cheryl as she look at her girlfriend.

"It looks like Jace is about to make a move on Kaelie." Said Toni as she saw Jace walking towards Kaelie.

"Oh, looks the embarrassment for the Lightwood siblings is starting, let's watch boys and girls." Said Reggie as he and the girls started to watch.

"Okay, but of this goes really bad, we need to put a stop to it." Said Cheryl as she looks serious.

Then they all nodded and started to watch Jace as he goes to Kaelie to see how it turns out. Meanwhile Jace was walking towards to Kaelie who is talking to her friends and they were all beautiful party dresses for the Spring Formal Ball.

Kaelie has light lip gloss on, she is wearing a aquarium lace up empire waist dip hem dress, and she had aquarium heels on.

"Hey there Kaelie." Said Jace as he smirks at Kaelie.

"Oh, Jace Herondale, I see that you've got the nerve to speak to me after what I did to you." Said Kaelie as she look at Jace.

"Look Kaelie, I know that we had our differences back then, like how we kinda broke up." Said Jace as he smile at Kaelie.

"Oh you mean when I decided to dump you cause you are always player back in high school?" Said Kaelie as she rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, well look I'm sure that you will want to get back together with me." Said Jace as he smiles.

"Wait. . . Excuse me, why on earth would I get back together with you?" Asked Kaelie as she look at Jace like he was crazy.

"Well, you know, I know that you're my secret admirer." Said Jace as he smiles.

"What?!" Said Kaelie as she look shock and was about to laugh." What makes you think I'm your secret admirer?"

Apparently when Kaelie have said while her friends are snicker of this amusement, which got Jace to get really confused about the situation he is in since he thought to believe that Kaelie is his secret admirer.

"Well, I have received some secret admirer notes for the past few years since high school." Said Jace as he got out one of the secret admirer notes from his pocket." Here, I kinda brought one of them."

Then when Jace have give Kaelie the secret admirer note to her, she started to read the note that Jace gave her, and then she snap her fingers to get her friends attention, then one of her friends give her a cup that has soda with a lime in it.

Then Kaelie started to takes off the lime of her cup and then all of a sudden she pours the drink all over Jace at his head, which got her friends to snicker, nobody at the dance saw it, except for Cheryl, Toni, Ginger, Tina, Peaches, Reggie, and Maia, who were all shock to see it, and then Kaelie look at Jace.

"OMG, you are really pathetic, you really think that I'm your secret admirer trying to get back together with you." Said Kaelie as she smirk evilly.

"What, but the. . ." Said Jace as he was about to talk.

"Someone else must be your secret admirer, because I wouldn't be going back with you, I'm guessing someone else must have feelings for you, which I can't believe that who it is, has really bad taste."

"But. . ." Said Jace as he look heartbroken.

"Oh screw you, I'm not your secret admirer Jace Herondale, so why go screw yourself!" Said Kaelie as she crumpled the secret admirer note and throw it to Jace.

Then Kaelie started to leave with her friends while they laugh at Jace, then Jace picks up the crumple up secret admirer note and opens it up as he felt really heartbroken at what Kaelie have said. Meanwhile Cheryl, Toni, Ginger, Tina, Peaches, Reggie, and Maia had watch the entire scene, and they were pretty shock about what had happen, except Maia started to laugh at what she saw.

"Man rejection is so much more fun when it happen to him." Said Maia as she laugh.

"Maia, is not that funny. . . Okay technically it's a little funny, but I think Jace's karma have hit him." Said Reggie as he look at the girls." And I don't think he's really happy now."

"Yeah, and who would've thought that this actually happen." Said Cheryl as she look worried." I don't think that this will end well, maybe we should do something before this goes far."

"Uh oh, I think we should wait for a minute, looks like Izzy is about to talk to Meliorn." Said Toni looking a bit worried.

When Toni have said that, it got Cheryl, Ginger, Tina, Peaches, Reggie, and Maia to look at the direction to see Izzy walking towards to Meliorn with the secret admirer that Simon wrote to her from the past few years.

"Yeah, I think we should wait till all the Lightwoods talk to their 'secret admirers,' in the meantime let's watch boys and girls." Said Maia as she look at her boyfriend and friends.

"This ought be good." Said Reggie as he look worried.

Then Cheryl, Toni, Ginger, Tina, Peaches, Reggie, and Maia all watch Izzy as she goes to Meliorn to see how it turns out. Meanwhile Izzy was walking towards to Meliorn who is by himself at the Spring Formal Ball.

Meliorn is wearing a blue long-sleeve button up dressed shirt, a black blazer coat with a black collar, a black tie around his neck, black slack pants on, and has black shoes on.

"Meliorn." Said Izzy as she smiles at Meliorn.

"Isabelle, it's been so long since high school." Said Kaelie as she look at Jace.

"Look Meliorn, I know that we it's been so long since we had to break up during our sophomore year in high school." Said Izzy as she smile at Meliorn.

"Oh you mean when you decided for us to break up because you wanted to please your family?" Said Meliorn as look at Izzy..

"Yeah, look Meliorn, the reason why I'm talking to you, is because I'm sure that you want to get back together with me." Said Izzy as he smiles.

"What. . . What are you talking about Isabelle?" Asked Meliorn as he look confused.

"Well, you see Meliorn, I know that you're my secret admirer for the past few years." Said Izzy as she smiles.

"What?!" Said Meliorn in shock." What makes you think I'm your secret admirer, as a matter of fact, what makes you think that I want to get back together with you?"

Apparently when Meliorn have ask that to Izzy, it got Izzy to get really confused and a bit hurt about the situation she is in since she thought to believe that Meliorn is her secret admirer since high school.

"Well, I have received some secret admirer notes for the past few years since high school." Said Izzy as she holds one of the secret admirer notes from her hands." Here, I kinda brought one of them to show to you what I mean."

Then Izzy give Meliorn the secret admirer note to her, then he started to read the note that Izzy gave her, and then as he have finished reading the note, Izzy started to lean towards Meliorn to kiss him, but he stop her which got her confused.

Apparently Cheryl, Toni, Ginger, Tina, Peaches, Reggie, and Maia, are all seeing the awkwardness between Meliorn and Izzy, and they all continued to see what's going to happen next.

"Isabelle, stop we shouldn't do this." Said Meliorn as he look at Izzy.

"What, but Meliorn I don't understand." Said Izzy as she look at bit confused.

"Isabelle, we have broken up a few years ago, I moved on from you, and you know I can't be together with you again." Said Meliorn as he looks at Izzy.

"What, but the. . ." Said Izzy as she was about to talk.

"Someone else must be your secret admirer, because I wouldn't be going back with you Isabelle, and you know I can't get back together with you." Said Meliorn as he look at Isabelle with sympathy.

"But. . ." Said Izzy as she look heartbroken.

"I'm not your secret admirer Isabelle Lightwood, and like I said before I moved on!" Said Meliorn as he gives the secret admirer note back to Izzy.

Then Meliorn started to leave at the other side of the ballroom, Izzy felt really heartbroken at what Meliorn have said and started to spread a bit of tears in her eyes. Meanwhile Cheryl, Toni, Ginger, Tina, Peaches, Reggie, and Maia had watch the entire scene, and they were pretty sad for Izzy.

"Okay, I think this has gone too far, I think we should tell the Lightwood siblings." Said Reggie as he look worried.

"Yeah, I don't think so yet Reggie, I think Alec is about to talk to Sebastian now." Said Toni as she saw Alec going to Sebastian.

"Alright fine, but if this goes to far, we put a stop to this." Said Reggie as he look serious.

Cheryl, Toni, Ginger, Tina, Peaches, and Maia nodded as they watch Alec goes to Sebastian to see how it turns out. Meanwhile Alec was walking towards to Sebastian who is drinking some alcohol he sneak in for the Spring Formal Ball.

Sebastian is wearing a blue long-sleeve button up dressed shirt, a black blazer coat with a black collar, a black tie around his neck, black slack pants on, and has black shoes on.

"Hey Sebastian." Said Alec as he smiles.

"Oh hey there Alec Lightwood." Said Sebastian as he rolled his eyes and looking a bit drunk.

"I see that you kinda sneak in some alcohol, aren't you going to get into trouble?" Asked Alec as he look at Sebastian.

"Not if I get caught." Said Sebastian as he smirk.

"Well anyway Sebastian, I notice that you didn't come here with a date." Said Alec as he smiles a bit." And I was kinda maybe knowing that you are my. . ."

But apparently before Alec could continue, all of a sudden, Sebastian was so drunk that he threw his drink at Alec which cause the cup to break and Alec now has an injury on his forehead, and apparently the sound of the cup shatter to the floor cause some people that were close to him to look at him.

"Okay that is it, enough is enough, this has got to stop right now." Said Reggie as he got up from the table.

"Yeah, I kinda agree with that!" Said Toni as she got up as well.

"Wow, what are you a fucking faggot, I have no idea why I decided to hang out with you and your lame siblings?!" Said Sebastian in anger.

"What?" Asked Alec as he look heartbroken." But I thought that your. . ."

"Okay Sebastian Verlac, what is your problem?" Asked Reggie as he glared at Sebastian.

"Alec, are you okay?" Asked Toni as she look at Alec.

"Yeah." Said Alec as he looks at Toni.

"Oh please, why are you defending this faggot?!" Said Sebastian as he glared at Reggie.

Then all of a sudden, Sebastian started to throw his alcohol metal bottle to Reggie, but he dodge it before it could hit him, but apparently the bottle started to hit a boy while he was with his date and it the bottle hit him, which cause him to spill his drink all over his tux.

"What the fuck. . . Who did that?!" Said the boy in anger as he look around.

Then as the boy look around in anger to see who throw that drink at him, then he started to grab a plate that has a piece of cake and throw it at another part of the party, and the piece of cake have hit a girl while she was talking to hey friends, and it have cause to mess up her dress.

The girl was so angry that someone her dress that she grab a cup of her drink, and throw to someone else, then all of a sudden, everyone have all seen the scene and then they all grab the food that are close to them and started to throw at each and started to have a food fight.

Alec, Toni, and Reggie have all tried to duck for cover from the food fight, but they were being splashed by a couple of drinks and food, while Cheryl, Tina, Ginger, Peaches, and Maia tried to stop the food fight.

"STOP IT!" Shouted Cheryl as she tried to stop everything." YOU'RE RUINING OUR PERFECT NIGHT!"

And apparently Toni saw that Kaelie holding a punch bowl and she was about to throw some fruit punch at Cheryl, and so she runs to block her girlfriend, and she ending up being splashed by fruit punch, which got Cheryl to get shock.

"TT!" Shouted Cheryl as she holds Toni's shoulder.

"Hah, serves you right!" Said Kaelie as she joins the food fight again.

"STOP IT EVERYONE, THIS IS NOT HOW WE WERE SUPPOSED TO ENJOY THE NIGHT!" Shouted Reggie as he tried to stop the food fight as well.

But apparently some two people have throw cake at him and it cause to mess up his tux, and of course Reggie wasn't really happy about it. Then Cheryl realize that it was only getting worse, so she decided that it's best to get away from the food fight.

"Okay that's it, we have got to get out of here now!" Said Cheryl as she look worried.

Then Cheryl, Toni, Reggie, and Alec have all started to get out of the auditorium to get away from the food fight, and Maia started to follow them along with Jace and Izzy to get away from the food fight. As they all got out, they were really relieved to get away from the food fight.

"Oh my god, that was close." Said Toni as she look at her dress." But there goes my dress."

"Thank you TT." Said Cheryl as she smiles.

"Well, this is not the kind of night I was planning." Said Reggie as he look at himself." And great, I just bought this tux with my own money."

As they tried to clean themselves from the food fight, the Lightwood siblings have felt really upset and sad that apparently the people they were with are not their secret admirers after all. When Toni saw how upset the Lightwoods are, and she started to talk to them.

"Are you guys okay?" Asked Toni as she look at the Lightwoods siblings.

"No were not, we thought that tonight it's going to be the best night of our life." Said Alec as he feel sad.

"But tonight was a big disaster." Said Izzy as she feel upset.

"Why would you guys say that?" Asked Reggie as he look at them.

"Because we thought that we might be able to find our secret admirers tonight but turns out we were fools." Said Jace as he feels upset.

"And now we feel like fools." Said Izzy as she felt upset.

Then Reggie saw how upset the Lightwood siblings are, then he realized that it's time that they need to know who there secret admirers are.

"Guys, we know who your secret admirers are." Said Reggie as he explains.

"What?!" Said the Lightwood in shock.

"The truth is that Magnus, Clary, and Simon are your secret admirers." Said Reggie as he confess.

"What?" Asked Alec in shock.

"What are you saying?" Asked Jace as he look confused.

"Yeah, what are you talking about Reggie?" Asked Izzy as she look at confused.

Then Maia started to grab her purse and took out three pieces of paper that had Magnus, Clary, and Simon's hand writing, then she give Magnus's writing note to Alec, she give Clary's writing note to Jace, and give Simon's writing note to Izzy.

"What's this?" Asked Alec as he look confused.

"It's Magnus, Clary, and Simon's hand writing, take out the secret admirer notes that you brought with you and take a good look at the hand writing." Said Maia as she look at the Lightwood siblings.

Then the Lightwood siblings took out the secret admirer notes that the brought and then they look at the notes with Magnus, Clary, and Simon's notes and they saw that it's the same hand writing.

It got the Lightwood siblings to get really shock that Magnus, Clary, and Simon are there true secret admirers, then Reggie and Maia both explain to them what Magnus, Clary, and Simon have told them about how they became their secret admirers.

After when they finished explaining about how Magnus, Clary, and Simon are the Lightwood siblings secret admirers, they were very flatter at how they understand them for the past few years since high school, but apparently Cheryl also told them that they tried to confess their feelings to them but they ignore them.

"But apparently when they tried to confess their feelings towards you guys, you all just ignore them like they were not there." Said Cheryl as she explains and the Lightwood siblings started to feel guilty.

"Oh god, what have we done?" Asked Alec in so much guilt.

"We have no idea." Said Izzy as she feels guilty.

"And apparently they all decided not to come to the dance tonight." Said Toni as she look at the Lightwood siblings.

"Well, let's just be glad they didn't because tonight was a disaster." Said Reggie as he look at Cheryl and Toni.

"Yeah, I'm gonna agree with Reggie on this one." Said Cheryl as she looks at Reggie.

"We didn't mean to hurt them." Said Jace as he look shock.

"Well Jace, you and your siblings did hurt my friends!" Said Maia as she glared at Jace." And apparently, they were a bit heartbroken after you guys ignore them when they tried to confess their feelings towards you!"

"Now Maia calm down." Said Reggie as he calm her down.

"Guys, there something that Magnus, Clary, and Simon wanted to give you guys." Said Cheryl as she look at the Lightwood siblings.

Then Cheryl, Toni, and Reggie give Alec, Jace, and Izzy the flower corsages that Magnus, Clary, and Simon were going to give them when they confess their feelings to them and when the Lightwood siblings saw the corsages, they were really shock that the corsages are their favorite flowers.

"You see guys, during those times when they wrote you those secrets admirer notes, they wanted to buy those flowers for you because they know how much you they are your favorite." Said Cheryl as she explains.

When Cheryl finished explaining to the Lightwood siblings, it got them so shock that Magnus, Clary, and Simon were actually their secret admirers since high school, and then they all started to feel so guilty that they ignore them when they tried to confess their feelings towards them.

"Oh god. . . We mess up so bad!" Said Alec as he shakes in guilt.

"You sure did you assholes!" Said Maia in anger.

"Maia!" Said Cheryl, Reggie, and Toni in unison.

"What, they are, they ignored my friends when they tried to confess their feelings!" Said Maia in anger.

"Oh god, we gotta now!" Said Alec in shock.

"Yeah, we need to fix this!" Said Jace as he agree with Alec.

Then Alec, Jace, and Izzy have all started to g to ran out of the school to go to Magnus, Clary, and Simon's home to fix this whole mess, leaving Cheryl, Toni, Reggie, and Maia looking really worried for Magnus, Clary, and Simon, and then Toni started to speak.

"Should we do something?" Asked Toni as she look worried.

"No Toni, this is the Lightwoods mess, I think it's best that we should all let them fix this." Said Cheryl as she look at her girlfriend and she nodded.

"Okay, so now what do we do?" Asked Reggie as he look confused." Thanks to Sebastian, the Spring Formal Ball is ruined, and I didn't get a chance to dance with Maia."

"Well, not exactly." Said Cheryl as she smirk.

When Cheryl have said that, it got Reggie, Toni, and Maia to get a bit confused at what Cheryl have said and she started to explains what she means, meanwhile Maia kept on hoping that the Lightwood siblings will make things right with Magnus, Clary, and Simon, but little did she know is that they will have the greatest night of their life.


	2. Clace’s Hot Romance Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jace went to Clary’s home and apologize to her for the way he have treated her when she was going to confess her feelings towards her and they both had a heated make out session.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING:  
> SEXUAL CONTENT
> 
> SO BRACE YOURSELF!

Later that night at Clary’s house inside the living room, watching some tv and eating a pint of chocolate ice cream after she have took a long warm bath, and she is wearing a ice silk two-piece sexy lingerie home pajamas on after her warm bath.

She was watching “American Girl: Saige Paints the Sky” because it was her favorite childhood movie when she was a kid and because it was inspired by so much art and dancing. While she was watching her movie, her phone ring and saw that it was a text from Cheryl.

But apparently she feel like she didn’t want to read the message because she know that Cheryl is still at the Spring Formal Ball, and she didn’t want to know anything about it right now since she still feel upset that Jace ignore her when she wanted to confess her feelings towards him.

“I just can’t believe that Jace would just ignore me like that and thought that Kaelie is his secret admirer.” Said Clary as she frowns but calms down a bit.” But then again, it’s not really his fault, I mean he, Alec, and Izzy are all going through a rough time, ever since their father Robert Lightwood had an affair with another women and they kick him out.”

You see the reason why Clary, Magnus, and Simon have became the Lightwood siblings secret admirer is not because they care about them and have crushes on them, but they all understand them and know that they had problems because of their father Robert Lightwood.

Before when the Lightwood’s Siblings were born, their mother Maryse was in a loving relationship with Robert Lightwood. Robert Lightwood is one of the most respectful and most important member of the Lightwood family. He always brings honor to the family and work as hard as anyone could imagine.

When Maryse met Robert Lightwood during their high school years, they both started to become good friend, then soon they began to date and one day Robert ask Maryse to marry him when they were in Barcelona. 

Maryse accept it and they both got married after they graduated from Alicante University and they both live together happily, then they have their first born son which is Alec, and had their second born which is Izzy, and adopted Jace when he was ten years old. It was all normal and they became a happy family.

But as time went on, Maryse and Roberts relationship went a bit horrible and bitter, they would always fight so much over something they couldn't agree on, and the Lightwood siblings doesn’t understand why their acted like that. But apparently one day their mother Maryse have found out that Robert has been having an affair with another woman behind her back and he wanted to leave the Lightwood siblings and their mother.

But then when Maryse got pregnant again with the Lightwood siblings youngest brother Max, Robert decided to stay with Maryse and their Lightwood siblings and stop his affair to be with them again, and when Max was born they became a happy family again. 

But then after when Max turn five years old, Maryse have realized that nothing has changed and Robert continue to have his affair with his mistress and he have always treated horribly to the Lightwood siblings and expecting them to be perfect and not shame the Lightwood name.

He always pressure Alec, Jace, Izzy, and Max to make sure that they don't dishonor the Lightwood family, he always pressure Jace to make sure that he won't make any mistakes so he could be a perfect fighter, he always pressured Izzy to make sure that she doesn't slack off or get weak by anybody who see's her wrong, and he pressures Max to so well in school and never fail any of his classes.

But Robert always pulls the most pressure on Alec, when he came out that he's gay, his mother and sibling don't mind and still love, but Robert didn't like it at all, and he put on too much pressure on Alec making sure that he won't be a burden and making him do everything to make him straight.

Maryse didn't like it one bit at how Robert is treating her children so awfully and how he always hurt Alec so much, he even treated Max so horribly when he was just a kid and never show any love to any of them since then during his affair, not even the Lightwood siblings like the way their father is treating them and their younger brother.

But apparently Alec, Jace, and Izzy never knew that their father has been having an affair behind their mothers back because Maryse never told them, she knows how much they worships Robert and seem him like a hero even though he puts the pressure on them, she could bare it but she knew it will destroy them. But apparently the secret about Roberts affair didn't last much longer when they were in high school.

When Alec, Jace, and Izzy were in their sophomore year in high school, they were a bit upset that their father never spends time with them and that he is always at his work and late night meetings, and they started to feel like he was lying to them.

Then one day, when they were about to go back home after school, they saw Robert walking down the sidewalk going somewhere, which got them confused and a bit shock that their father is going somewhere besides work.

So they follow him to where he was going, and they saw that their father is going to a hotel, so when they saw him entering the hotel, the three of them started to go inside the hotel to find out what Robert is doing, and then they saw that he went to a night club.

Then they started to sneak past the guards and saw Robert with one of his friends and the women who he has been having an affair with, then they started to hear Robert about his opinions about his family.

He told his friends that he despises Maryse so much, that he only married her to relive his family name, he told his friends that he never care for his children, like he hated how he and Maryse adopted Jace and should've left him to starve.

He said that he never appreciated Izzy and thinks that she is such a bit of a whore and think that she's ugly and never worth for boys to date, and he said that he hated Alec so much because he was gay, and believe he is a disappointment and will never be a great soldier to his eye.

When Robert said that, it got Alec, Jace, and Izzy to get really sad and hurt that their own father have said that, but apparently Robert said something so horrible, that it really made so sad and angry at what their father have said.

Robert told his friends that he have really hated Max from the moment he was born, and he said that if Max was never born, he would've left Maryse, Alec, Jace, and Izzy a long time ago, and then he started to kiss his mistress right in from of Alec, Jace, and Izzy.

Apparently Alec, Jace, and Izzy were so heartbroken after what Robert have said, that they all storm out of the club and left to go home. After they arrived back home, they told their mother what they saw and what Robert have said, but apparently Maryse told them that she knew and break down crying in front of them.

Alec, Jace, and Izzy all hug Maryse for comfort after she told them, and they have all realized that they can't be with Robert anymore since he was the one who tarnished the Lightwood name and pressure them to fix all the mistakes he has done.

So when Robert came back home, Maryse, Alec, Jace, and Izzy have all confronted him about his affair, and Robert was so shock that his children knew about it. Robert thought Maryse have told the Lightwood siblings, but they revealed that they follow him and heard everything what he have just said. 

Robert was really shock and try to come up with an excuse but they want to hear it and decided that they don't ever want him near them, their mother, or their little brother Max anymore.

So Alec, Jace, and Izzy’s mother got a divorce with Robert and have kick him out of the house for good. After the divorces, their mother inherited all the money and business and Robert gets nothing in return after what he had done to the Lightwood Family name.

But then after when their mother got the family business, she decided to change that and decided to open up a bakery since she loves to bake sweet treats. After she open it, it became a huge success and she did everything she could to help her children be happy.

Of course even though they are really happy right now, Magnus, Clary, and Simon all know that the Lightwood siblings are still really upset about what their father have done and all the pressure he put them through, and they have focus to fix their family names after their father have tarnished it.

Of course they were really unhappy that their father said all those awful things about them that they wanted to quit and give up on everything they work hard on during their high school years, and that’s when Clary, Magnus, and Simon became their secret admirers and help them through many difficult times.

“I know that Jace never meant to hurt me, he was having a hard time, and I’m pretty sure that he’s having a great time tonight.” Said Clary as she finished eating her ice cream.

Then as Clary continued to watch her favorite movie, someone began to ring her doorbell from downstairs, which confused Clary a bit on who will ever come to her house at night, so Clary turn off the tv, put down her ice cream and then she went downstairs to the art studio and started to go to the entrance of the art studio. 

Then as Clary open the front door, she started to get so shock to see who is in front of her. Standing in front of the door is none other than Jace Herondale, and she was really shock to see her crush at her house.

"Jace, what are you doing here?" Asked Clary as he look shock.

"Hi Clary, can I talk to you please?" Asked Jace as he looks at Clary.

"Sure, come on in." Said Clary as she moves aside.” Do you want something to drink, I kinda made some apple smoothie.”

“Sure, I would like that.” Said Jace as he look at Clary.

Then Jace started to come inside Clary’s house and then as Clary lead Jace upstairs to her apartment, Jace was really impressed of Clary’s home and then he took of his shoes and then Clary came back from the kitchen with a cup of apple smoothie and gives it to Jace.

“Thanks Clary.” Said Jace as he smiles.

"Your welcome, so Jace what are you doing here?" Asked Clary as she look at Jace and saw his tux is a mess." And what happen to your tux, you look like you got into a good fight battle.”

"Well there was a food fight, apparently Sebastian throws his drink at someone and then a food fight started." Said Jace as he explains.” Although before Kaelie kinda spilled tequila all over me.”

"Woah, now that's harsh." Said Clary as she look at Jace.” And that explains why you smell a bit like alcohol.”

"Yeah, and apparently it got pretty ugly when the food fight started." Said Jace as he look at Clary." I’ll spare you the rest of the detail, because after that it got really ugly."

"I see, but what I really want to know is why are you here Jace, I thought that you might be still at the dance." Said Clary as she look at Jace.

When Clary asked that, it got Jace to realize the reason why he came here, he came to apologize to Clary for the way he have treated her and just ignore her for when she was about to confess her feelings towards him, then he put his glass down and stand up in front of Clary, which got Clary to get confused and then Jace started to speak.

"I came here because I wanted to apologize to you Clary." Said Jace as he look at Clary and it shock her.

"Apologize. . . For what?" Asked Clary as she look surprise.

When Clary have asked that when she was confused on why Jace wanted to apologize to her, Jace started ti took out his secret admirer note and Clary was really shock that he still had the secret admirer note that she gave to him a few months ago.

"I now know that you're my secret admirer Clary Fairchild." Said Jace as he look at Clary.

"What, but I thought that you said that. . ." Said Clary as she was about to talk.

"Please let me speak Clary." Said Jace as he look at Clary.

At first Clary was going to say something, but then she look at Jace right at his eyes and she saw that he really wants to say something, so Clary let Jace continue to talk, then he took a deep breath and then he begin to speak.

"You see, during the Spring Formal Ball, I went up to Kaelie and told her that I thought that she’s my secret admirers since high school, and wanted to get back together with me." Said Jace as he explains." But then Kaelie pour the tequila all over me and said that she doesn't want to get back together with me, and that she’s not my secret admirer."

Then when Jace have said that, it got Clary to feel really bad for Jace because she knows that Jace and Kaelie were once lovers back then during their high school years, and then Jace took a deep breath and continued to speak.

"But when I was about give up, Reggie and Maia both explain to me that you are my secret admirer." Said Jace as he looks at Clary." And I didn't know that you were my secret admirer and you were about to tell me till I ignore you, I'm really sorry Clary."

"It's okay Jace." Said Clary as she look at Jace.

"No it's not Clary, I ignored you when you were about to confess your feelings towards me, and I feel like I have ruined your perfect night." Said Jace as he started to feel really upset.

Then Clary saw how much Jace is really sorry for what he have did to her today, that she started to go to Jace and then she hug him which have cause Jace to get really shock, and then Clary started to speak as she look at Jace.

"It's okay Jace, I know you didn't mean to hurt me." Said Jace as she still hug Jace.

"But Clary. . ." Said Jace as he still look upset.

"It's okay Jace, I know that you didn't mean to hurt me." Said Clary as she look at Jace." I know that you were just having a hard time to be as good as you are ever since when Robert Lightwood left you and your family for another women."

"How do you know that?" Asked Jace as he look at Clary.

"I remember back in high school, sophomore year, everyone heard that apparently your father has been having an affair behind your mothers back and that he should've left you all a long time ago." Said Clary as she explains." I just have no idea how an great boy like you could ever have a adoptive father like that."

"You think I'm great Clary?" Asked Jace as he look at Clary and blush a bit.

"Yes Jace, I mean you are amazing and smart, and most importantly, you care about your family, and that's what I really admire about you." Said Clary as she smiles.

"Really?" Asked Jace as he look at Clary.

"Really Jace." Said Clary as she smiles.

"That's the l sweetest thing anyone has ever said about me." Said Jace as he smiles." I also brought something else."

It got Clary to get a bit confused on what Jace have brought besides the secret admirer note, then Jace took out the corsage that Clary have bought for him, it got Clary to get shock to see the corsage she bought and thought that she crushed it, and then Jace started to speak.

"Maia also explain that during those times when you give me those secret admirer notes, you always ask me what my favorite flower is, and I never knew you actually care." Said Jace as he look at Clary.

"Of course I do Jace, I'm not like those girls you use to go out with, I actually care about how you feel Jace." Said Clary as she look at Jace.

It got Jace to smile at what Clary said to him, he’s really happy and relax that he’s now with his real secret admirer, then Jace grab Clary’s right wrist gently and lifts it up, which got Clary to get confused, then Jace put the corsage on her wrist and got Clary to blush and look at Jace.

"You know, the flower’s color really brings out your eyes." Said Jace as he smiles at Clary.” Even though it’s my favorite type of flower, it really brings out your eyes.”

"Thank you Jace." Said Clary as she blushes and smiles at Jace.

“So what are you doing right now and where are your mother and father?" Asked Jace as he look at Clary.

"My mom and Luke both went to Florida for a week for their wedding anniversary, and I have the house all to myself." Said Clary as she smiles.

It got Jace to smile at Clary, then all of a sudden, he started to see how attractive Clary is right now in those pajamas, that it got him to blush, and felt like he wanted to have pleasure with her, and then he pull Clary to him. It got Clary to blush at how close Jace is right now.

Then Jace wrap his arms around Clary’s waist, which cause Clary to moan a bit, then Clary wrap her arms around Jace’s neck, then they both started to kiss each other, the kiss turn out to be soft and sweet, then it turn into a heated make out session as they both continued to kiss each other.

For a moment Jace just looked at her in astonishment, his lips parted slightly, Clary felt her cheeks flush. He was looking at her like she was the first star that had ever come out in the sky, a miracle painted across the face of the world that he could barely believe in. Clary look at Jace with a bit of confusion.

"Jace, what's wrong?" Asked Clary as she looks at Jace.

"Let me. . ." Said Jace as he took a deep breath." Can I kiss you. . . Please?"

It got Clary to get really shock at what Jace, the boy she have a crush on since high school, sending so many secret admirer notes to him, and the same one who is always a ladies man, is asking her permission to kiss her after for a few years she have waited for.

Instead of nodding her head, Clary lean down to press her lips to his and it got Jace to get a bit shock but he close his eyes and wrap his arms around her. A hard and hot kiss, a nip at her lower lip and the clash of tongues and teeth, both of them pressing as hard as they could to get closer. 

Clary and Jace were both glued together, skin and fabric, a heady mix of the chill of the water in the bathtub, the heat of their bodies was growing, and the frictionless slide of damp skin as they continued to kiss each other.

Then Jace started to lift Clary up, as he was dragging her up to his body, and she felt him suck in his breath at the contact of her near him, then his hands slid under her, grasping her thighs as he started to get them out of the living room and headed to her bedroom. 

The cold air hit Clary's body and she shuddered for a bit and breath a bit, then as Jace started to take both of them to Clary's bedroom, he started to lay Clary down gently on top of the bed and then Jace went in the bed and is on top of her and they both breath a bit as they lay on the bed.

Clary stretched her body out a bit, as she was trying to line herself up with him, and she saw Jace's eyes darken as he watched her. Her underclothes clung to her body as Jace's clothes clung to his body. She let her eyes roam over him, taking in what was familiar, the flare of his shoulders, the curve of his waist, and her gaze dipped lower.

"You know, it's a little unfair." Said Jace as he laugh a bit." That you can tell how much I want this just by looking at me and I can't tell the same thing about you."

When Jace said that, it got Clary to shift under him as she look a bit surprised. Then both of their bodies are scrape together and then Jace's pulse started to jump, while his hands were digging into the bed sheets on either side of Clary on her bed as they both were together.

"Look at me Jace." Said Clary as she looks at Jace.

Jace's eyes are half-open, then as he open them wide, he started to stare down at her. There was so much hunger in him right now as he look at Clary, a hot devouring hunger that would have frightened Clary if it had been anyone else but Jace. But it was only Jace, and Clary trusted him. 

"Jace, look at me." Said Clary as she look at Jace.

And then Jace's eyes started to rake her adoring, devouring, swallowing, and her body felt like as if burning liquid were surging through it everywhere his gaze touched. Then Jace drag his eyes back up to her face, and his eyes were going on her mouth. 

"I do want you, I always have." Said Clary as she stroke his cheek." I want to do this, if you do Jace."

"If I want to Clary?" Said Jace as he look at Clary with a smirk.

Clary could hear the soft rasp of the ground between Jace's fingers, saw the hesitation in his eyes, that really concern her, and then she started to lift herself up and wrapped her legs around his hips. It got Jace to get really shock as he press his hot face into her throat, and his breath was ragged as he wrapped his arms around Clary.

"If you do that. . ." Said Jace as he tried to breath." I won't be able to stop. . ."

"Then don't stop Jace, I don't want you to stop." Said Clary as she grip harder at Jace." I really want you now."

Then with a low growl, Jace took her mouth again, so hot and demanding, sucking her lower lip into his mouth, his tongue sliding against hers. Clary tasted Jace in her mouth, the sweet of the smoothie she gave him. She had never been kissed like this before, or by anyone before, even by Jace. 

Then Jace's tongue explored Clary's mouth before he moved down her throat, she felt a wet heat at the hollow of her collarbone and almost scream in pleasure. Then Clary grab at Jace's body instead, then she was running her hands all over his body, wildly free in the knowledge that she could touch him, as much as she liked, however she like the way she is in. 

Clary felt as if she were drawing Jace, her hands were mapping his shape, the slope of his back, flat stomach, the indentations above his hips, the muscles in his arms. As if like she's doing a painting, and he was coming to life under her hands.

Then when Jace's hands slid underneath her pajama shirt to cup her breasts, which have cause Clary to gasp at the sensation she is feeling, then she nodded at him when he froze, his eyes questioning, and Clary is telling him to go on. Then he started to take of Clary's pajama shirt and for a moment he just froze, staring at her as if she shone like witchlight, and Clary nodded her head as if she is giving Jace permission.

Then Jace started to bent his head again and sucked on her breast, the feeling of his mouth on her breasts did to make Clary scream in pleasure, but she clapped a hand over her mouth to stop herself from screaming, but then Jace reach up and pried her hand away from her mouth.

"I want to hear you." Said Jace as he was yearning at Clary." I really want to hear you Clary."

Then Clary nodded her head and buried her hands in Jace's hair. Then Jace started to kiss her shoulders, her breasts, her stomach, her hips, he kissed her everywhere while she gasped and moved against him in ways that made him moan and beg her to stop or it would all be over too soon. Clary moan in pleasure through her gasps, she told him to go on, and she tried to hold herself still but it was impossible.

Then Jace stop before he could remove each piece of clothing from both of them, he was looking into Clary's eyes and look like he was asking if he should keep going, and she nodded her head yes. And then he took off every clothes they until they are naked, Clary stilled her hands, thinking that there was no way to ever be closer to another person than this, that to take another step would be like cracking open her chest and exposing her heart. Clary felt Jace's muscles flex as he reached past her for something, and heard the crackle of foil. 

"Good thing I brought my wallet." Said Jace in a unsteady voice as he look at Clary with lust.

When Jace have said that, everything seem to be very real, and Clary have suddenly started to feel a sudden flash of fear and pleasure in her and then she started to look at Jace. 

"Wait." Whisper Clary as she look at Jace.

Then Jace started to still when Clary told him to wait, then his free hand was cradling her head, his elbows dug deep onto the bed on either both side of her, keeping his weight off her body. He was tense and shaking, and the pupils of his eyes were wide, the iris just a rim of gold. 

"Is something wrong Clary?" Asked Jace as he look at Clary.

"No Jace." Whisper Clary as she look at Jace." Just. . . kiss me." 

And then Jace did as what Clary have ask him, not moving to do anything else, but just kissing her, hot languorous slow kisses that sped up as his heartbeat did, as the movement of their bodies quickened against each other. Each kiss was different, each rising higher and higher like a spark as a fire grew, quick soft kisses that told her he loved her, long slow worshipful kisses that said that he trusted her, playful light kisses that said that he still had hope, adoring kisses that said he had faith in her as he did in no one else. 

Clary abandoned herself to the kisses, Jace's hands were shaking, but they were quick and skilled on her body, light touches making her want more and more until she pushed and pulled at him, urging him against her with the mute appeal of fingers and lips and hands.

And even at the final moment, when she did flinch, she pressed him to go on, wrapping herself around him, not letting him go. 

"Jace." Whisper Clary as she look at Jace.

Then Jace bent his head to kiss Clary as he carefully started to move. She could see in the tension of his body, his grip on her shoulder, that he didn't want it to be over too quickly, he closed his eyes, his lips moving, silently shaping her name.

"I love you Jace." she said, her hands in his hair. "I love you so much."

Clary saw that Jace's eyes widen and something behind his expression crack. The last wall around his heart, the last piece of self-protection he'd held in place. It crumbled away into blazing light as he came undone against her, like sunlight bursting into a room that had been walled up for a long, long time. 

He buried his face in her neck, saying her name over and over before he collapsed against her shoulder. And when finally Clary closed her eyes she thought she saw the moon started blaze up in white through her bedroom windows, and it's the most beautiful thing Clary had ever seen in her whole life.

Then Clary started to roll Jace until she's on top of Jace and then she trail soft kisses on Jace's neck, Jace held Clary's body tight as her breasts push against his chest, then Clary lick Jace's neck which cause Jace to groan her name over and over. Then Clary went down to his chest and then she gently nipped his nipple and suck it. 

Jace's eyes began to shot open and he moan in pleasure as he brought Clary closer to his body. Then after when Clary finished sucking on Jace's nipple, Jace have quickly flipped her down as he was on top of her now, and then he hovered over her.

"Oh god, you make me go insane Clary Fairchild." Said Jace as he look at Clary." I'm really glad I'm with you right now."

"And I'm really glad that I'm with you Jace Herondale." Said Clary as she and Jace continued to kiss each other.

Then after they had such a wonderful and amazing sex, Jace pulls over the bed cover to cover their bodies except for his bare chest, while Clary uses the other bed cover to cover up her body except for her legs and shoulders, and then she lay at Jace's chest, and Jace cover them both.

"Holy shit, now that was amazing." Said Jace as he smiles and helps Clary close to him.

"You know, I always have dream of having sex with you, and this is really wonderful." Said Clary as she smiles at Jace.

"Yeah, I kinda thought about that too." Said Jace as he smiles." And I'm really happy to be with you Clary."

"You know, this feels really nice right, and it's actually better than being at the Spring Formal Ball tonight." Said Clary as she trace her fingers at Jace's chest.

When Clary have said that, it got Jace to get really upset at what she said, he still remember how he have ignore Clary when she was about to confess her feelings towards Jace and ask him to be her date for the dance and how he thought that Kaelie was his secret admirer, and then he pulls Clary closer to him.

"I'm so sorry I ignore you Clary." Said Jace as he look at Clary.

"It's okay Jace." Said Clary as she looks at Jace.

"No it's not Clary, all along you were my secret admirer and wanted to ask me to be your date for the Spring Formal Ball and confess your feelings towards me." Said Jace as he look at Clary." And instead of listening to you, I completely ignore you and I thought that Kaelie is my secret admirer."

"It's not your fault Jace, you just got caught up with everything that's been happening to you and your siblings ever since you father Robert Lightwoods had that affair." Said Clary as she look at Jace.

"But I acted like you weren't there and push you away when you were about to confess your feelings towards me." Said Jace in a upsetting voice." I'm really sorry Clary, I never meant to hurt you."

"Well, what's really matters to me is that I'm with you now, and I'm really happy." Said Clary as she smiles.

“I’m happy too, and I wanted to ask you, would you like to be my girlfriend Clary Fairchild?” Asked Jace and it got Clary to get shock and then she smiles.

“Yes Jace, I would love to be your girlfriend.” Said Clary as she smiles.

That got Jace to smile at Clary at what she said, that he held her close to him and kiss her at her lips which Clary kiss him back. Then after they kiss, Clary started to snuggle at Jace's chest and went to sleep, and Jace smile at Clary while she's sleeping.

'Clary is so amazing, I can't believe that I have never notice her before.' Thought Jace as he look at Clary as she sleeps.' I don't ever want to hurt her again, because she is so amazing, and I love her.'

Then Jace started to feel asleep as he pulls Clary close to him, and as the two of them sleep, they both realize that this has turn out to be the best night of their life, and they both hope that they could more than what they are now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next will will be where Sizzy will have romantic night together.


	3. Sizzy’s Sexy Music Number

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Simon was working on one of his songs and Izzy came by to apologize to him, and they have sex together while they created a new music number that made them attracted to each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING:  
> SEXUAL CONTENT

Later that night at Simon's house, Simon was downstairs in his music room to trying to create a new song that will sound good, since he plans on not going to the Spring Formal Ball tonight, he thought it might be a great opportunity to finished the song he was creating for a few days.

Then as Simon was looking over his song and remember the lyrics, he started to get his microphone on, he started to turn on the music he have made on, then he started sing the first parts of the song.

_ Simon Lewis: Yeah _

_ Yeah _

Then as Simon began the first opening parts of his song, he started to make some upbeat soundtrack to go along for his song, and raise the volume up a bit so he it would be loud enough to hear but not too loud for him to sing and then he started to sing the second part of his song.

_ Simon Lewis: Give me that love _

_ You know that I'm on you _

_ Girl _

_ Take it off _

_ I got something  _

_ I can show you _

_ Cause baby _

_ It's a warning _

_ I can make you last long _

_ Oh _

_ Gimme that water _

_ You know  _

_ I'm coming on strong _

_ Yeah _

_ I've been struck by you  _

_ Yeah _

_ You struck me _

_ Baby _

_ I'm glad I found you _

_ Tonight it's about you _

_ You got me stuck like glue _

_ Baby, I'm stuck on you _

_ Make you feel good _

_ Make you feel good _

_ Make you feel good  _

_ Baby _

_ I'm stuck on you _

_ Make you feel good _

_ Make you feel good _

_ Make you feel good  _

_ Baby _

_ I'm stuck on you _

_ Make you feel good _

_ Make you feel good _

_ Make you feel good _

_ Baby _

_ I'm stuck on you _

_ Make you feel good _

_ Make you feel good _

_ Make you feel good  _

_ Baby _

_ I'm stuck on you _

As Simon kept on singing, he started to play some other upbeat for the song to sound more interest and amazing, and then he continued to sing.

_ Simon Lewis: Stuck with it _

_ I can't get up off it _

_ I need it like  _

_ The morning coffee _

_ This feeling _

_ It don't come by often _

_ But I got you now _

_ Promise _

_ Won't let you down _

_ Baby _

_ Cause _

_ I've been struck by you  _

_ You struck me _

_ Baby _

_ I'm glad I found you _

_ Tonight _

_ It's about you  _

_ About you _

_ Babe _

_ You got me stuck like glue  _

_ Oh _

_ Baby _

_ I'm stuck on you _

_ Make you feel good _

_ Make you feel good _

_ Make you feel good _

_ Baby _

_ I'm stuck on you _

_ Make you feel good _

_ Make you feel good _

_ I just wanna _

_ Make you feel good _

_ Baby _

_ I'm stuck on you _

_ Make you feel good _

_ Make you feel good _

_ Make you feel good _

_ Baby _

_ I'm stuck on you _

_ Make you feel good _

_ Make you feel good _

_ Make you feel good _

_ Baby _

_ I'm stuck on you _

_ Yeah _

_ Make you feel good _

_ I just wanna  _

_ Make you feel good _

_ Make you feel good _

Then after when Simon finished singing his song, he turn of the music and the soundtracks, then he started to think about the song he have sing, and he started to have some second thoughts about it.

"It's okay I guess, but I feel like it's not right." Said Simon as he look over the lyrics." Seriously, what am I missing?"

Then as Simon was trying to think about what will go better for his song, he started to look at the tux that he was going to wear for the Spring Formal Ball and he started to feel upset that he's not at the dance with Izzy but then he started to realize that it wasn't Izzy's fault for ignoring him.

"I should be upset about not going to that dance, but then again, it's not like Izzy to hurt me like that, I mean I know she would never do that." Said Simon as he look at his song lyrics." I know that she's been through some tough paths ever since Robert Lightwood left her and her family for another women."

Simon knows that in high school, Izzy always worships her father Robert Lightwood like he was a hero to her, but when she learn about his affair with another women, she started to feel betray and felt like someone stab her by the back, and she never talk to her father since then.

Then as Simon look over his song lyrics, someone began to knock on his door which confused Simon a bit on who will ever come to his house at night, so he went upstairs to go see who it is. Then as he open the door, he was so shock to see who is in front of him.

Standing in front of the door is none other than Isabelle Lightwood, he was really shock to see his crush at his house.

"Isabelle, what are you doing here?" Asked Simon as he look shock.

"Can I talk to you please?" Asked Izzy as she looks at Simon.

"Sure, come on in." Said Simon as he moves aside.

Then Izzy started to come inside Simon's house and she was amazed at how the inside is, then she took of her shoes and then she looks at Simon as he close his door and looks at Izzy.

"So Izzy, what are you doing here?" Asked Simon as he look at Izzy and saw her dress a mess." And what happen to your dress, you look like you got into a good fight?"

"Well, let's just say that apparently Sebastian throws his drink at someone and then a food fight started." Said Izzy as she explains.

"Woah, now that's really harsh." Said Simon as he look at Izzy.

"Yeah, and apparently it got pretty ugly." Said Izzy as she look at Simon." Just be glad you didn't went there, or else it would've gotten really ugly."

"I see, but I want to know why are you here Isabelle." Said Simon as he look at Izzy.

"I wanted to apologize to you." Said Izzy as she look at Simon.

"Apologize. . . For what?" Asked Simon as he look surprise.

When Simon have said that when he was confused on why Izzy wanted to apologize to him, Izzy took out her secret admirers note and Simon was really shock that she still had the secret admirer note that he gave to her a few months ago.

"I now know that you're my secret admirer Simon Lewis." Said Izzy as she look at Simon.

"What, but I thought that. . ." Said Simon as he was about to talk.

"Please let me speak Simon." Said Izzy as she press her finger at Simon's lips.

At first Simon was going to say something, but he look at Izzy right at her eyes and saw that she really wants to say something, so he let Izzy continue to talk, then she lower her finger from his lips and begin to speak.

"You see, during the Spring Formal Ball, I went up to Meliorn and told him that I thought he was my secret admirers since high school, and wanted to get back together with me." Said Izzy as she explains." But he told me that he moved on from his breakup and doesn't want to get back together with me, and that he's not my secret admirer."

Then when Izzy have said that, it got Simon to feel really bad for Izzy because he knows that Izzy still loves Meliorn even though they have broken up since senior year of high school, and then Izzy took a deep breath and continued to speak.

"But then when I thought I might as well give up on trying to find my secret admirer, Reggie and Maia both explain to us that you are my secret admirer." Said Izzy as she explains." And I didn't know that you were my secret admirer and you were about to tell me till I ignore you, I'm really sorry Simon."

"It's okay Izzy." Said Simon as he look at Izzy.

"No it's not Simon, I ignored you when you were about to confess your feelings towards me, and I feel like I have ruined your perfect night." Said Izzy as she felt tears coming out of her eyes.

Then Simon saw how much Izzy is really sorry for what she have did to him, that he started to go to her and then he hug her which have cause Izzy to get really shock, and then Simon started to speak.

"It's okay Izzy, I know it's not your fault, you didn't mean to hurt me." Said Simon as he still hug Izzy.

"But Simon. . ." Said Izzy as she still look upset.

"It's okay Izzy, I know that you didn't mean to hurt me." Said Simon as he look at Izzy." I know that you were just having a hard time trying to find love again and be as good as you are ever since when your father left you and your family for another women."

"How do you know that?" Asked Izzy as she look at Simon.

"I remember back in high school, sophomore year, everyone heard that apparently your father has been having an affair behind your mothers back and that he should've left you all a long time ago." Said Simon as he look worried." I just have no idea how an amazing girl like you could ever have a father like that."

"You think I'm amazing Simon?" Asked Izzy as she blush a bit.

"Of course Izzy, I mean you are beautiful and smart, and most importantly, you care about your family, and that's what I really admire about you." Said Simon as he smiles.

"Really?" Asked Izzy as she look at Simon.

"Really." Said Simon as he smiles.

"That's the most sweetest thing anyone has ever said about me." Said Izzy as she smiles." I also brought something else."

It got Simon to get a bit confused on what Izzy brought besides the secret admirer note, then Izzy took out the corsage that Simon have bought for her, it got Simon to get really shock to see the corsage he bought and thought that he crushed it, and then Izzy talk.

"Maia also explain that during those times when you give me those secret admirer notes, you always ask me what my favorite flower is, and I never knew you actually care." Said Izzy as she look at Simon.

"Of course I do Izzy, I'm not like those other boys you use to go out with, I actually care about how you feel Izzy." Said Simon as he look at Izzy.

It got Izzy to smile and blush at what Simon said to her, she feels really happy and relax that she's now with her real secret admirer, then Simon grab her wrist gently and lifts it up, which got Izzy to get a bit confused, then Simon put the corsage in her wrist and it got Izzy to blush and look at Simon.

"You know, the flower colors really brings out your eyes." Said Simon as he smiles at Izzy.

"Thank you." Said Izzy as she blushes and smiles at Simon." So what are you doing right now and where are your mother and sister?"

"My mother and my sister both went to Los Angeles for a week to do an emergency surgery, and I have the house all to myself." Said Simon as he smiles." And I was doing a song I've been working on, if you want to hear it."

"Sure, I would like that." Said Izzy as she smiles.

Then Simon took Izzy's hand gently and lead her to the basement to hear his song, then as they both went downstairs, Izzy was really impress at how Simon's basement is neatly organized with his instruments and stereo's.

"Wow, you have a very nice organized basement Simon's, and your instruments are really cool." Said Izzy as she smiles.

"Thanks Izzy." Said Simon as he smiles at Izzy.

"So what's your song?" Asked Izzy as she smiles.

"Give me a minute." Said Simon as he smiles.

Then Simon started to turn on the music and play the recorded song he was doing a few minutes ago, as it plays Izzy was really amazed and inspired by how the rhythm of the song goes, but she was so attracted by how Simon sings the song.

"What do you think Izzy?" Asked Simon as he look at Izzy.

"This song is really amazing Simon." Said Izzy as she smiles.

"Yeah, but I'm going to be really honest, I like the beat of the song, but that's just about it." Said Simon as he look at Izzy.

"You know, I kinda agree with you, I mean I think it's hot, but it's just that the track is way too overproduced." Said Izzy as she goes to Simon." But what I'm really trying to figure out is what's up with these lyrics Simon."

"What do you mean?" Asked Simon as he looks at Izzy.

"I mean, you up here talking about wine, and dine, and some girl to play hours with you." Said Izzy as she looks at Simon." You don't know, but you want to play house."

"Ha, you're a whole comedian today aren't you?" Asked Simon as he smirks a bit.

"No, I'm sorry Simon, but what I mean is where's the passion, you know." Said Izzy as she look at Simon." Is this really what you want to say?"

When Izzy have mention that to Simon, it got him to think that maybe she's right, he needed to find a passion to make his song good, but apparently he couldn't be able to find that passion for his song, and he started to rub his head a bit.

"I don't know Izzy, it's like I haven't inspired lately, but since you have me you know special. . . I just don't know what to do." Said Simon as he look a bit lost.

"Maybe you were just trying to get some space." Said Izzy as she look at Simon.

"I know, but I just don't have any inspiration now." Said Simon as he still look lost and stand at another side of the basement.

Izzy saw how a bit lost Simon is right now, but then she started to see how very attractive Simon is right now when he is a bit upset, that it got her to blush a bit, and felt like she wanted to feel a bit of pleasure from him, and she started to walk towards Simon as she smiles a bit. Then as she got close to Simon, Simon have turn to face Izzy and he blush at how beautiful Izzy right now, and felt like he wanted to have pleasure with her right here and right now in his house.

Then Izzy started to wrap her arms around Simon's neck and goes closer to Simon, which cause him to moan a bit, then Simon slid his hand down her dress, the sight of her body made him shudder, then Izzy lift her hands to touch his torso under his shirt, and her finger went to the tips on his chest, making him groan.

"Well, you do look beautiful Izzy." Said Simon as he look at Izzy." But I thought that you might do something else tonight at the Spring Formal Ball." 

When Simon have said that, it got Izzy to look at Simon with a little smile on her face when he said that, then when she turn to face him. she push Simon a bit away from her, and then she lifted her hands at the top of her zipper of her dress, and smirk at Simon.

"The only thing I have to do is you Simon Lewis." Said Izzy as she smirk at Simon.

Then Izzy have started to take off her dress off and she was now wearing a red strapless bra and red lace underwear on. Simon moan a bit at how beautiful Izzy is, that he turn her around and she press her back against him, as he wrap his arms around her waist and kiss her neck, and grabs one of her breast and squeezed it in his hand.

"Are you sure you really want this?" Asked Simon as he kept on kissing Izzy's neck.

Izzy kept on moaning at the way Simon is kissing her, then she turn to face him and then she started to take his shirt off, and then as he shirt is off, Izzy was really amazed at Simon's body, Simon has a bit of muscular body and has abs, which makes Izzy blush at the admiration of Simon. Then before Izzy could continue, Simon stop her a bit looking nervous.

"Simon, are you okay?" Asked Izzy as she look at Simon.

"Sorry. . . It's just that are you sure you want this Izzy?" Asked Simon looking a bit nervous.

"Don't worry Simon, I want you, I really want you tonight." Said Izzy as she smiles at Simon." Besides, I thought that maybe I can help you with your inspiration for you song."

Then Izzy started to push Simon down on the futon as she goes on top of Simon and then they started to kiss each other as Simon brings Izzy closer to him. As they kept on kissing each other, Simon tried to take off her bra but was having trouble trying to take it off. 

Izzy saw how impatient Simon is as he tried to take off her bra, that she smirk and backs away from him a bit, then she started take off her bra herself, then as her bra fell on the floor, Simon started to see Izzy's breast and he blush at the sight of them as he felt like he wanted to kiss them. Then Izzy lean down at him and then both started to kiss again as their chest press together.

Then Simon lift Izzy up on his lap and kissed her hard, then Izzy kissed him back with everything she had, then Simon's tongue darted out and searched her mouth, he move down to lick and kiss her neck, then Izzy's eyes closed as she enjoy the feeling of Simon kissing her and she ran her hands through his hair and move her body closer to his.

Then Simon started to kiss her breasts as his hand caress her back, Izzy moan his name over and over softly, she wanted to pleasure him now, so she wrap her arms around his neck and kissed him, as she was on top of Simon as he lay on her back.

Then Izzy started to trail soft kisses on Simon's neck, Simon held her body tight as he pushes her breasts against his chest, Izzy lick his neck which make Simon groan her name. Then Izzy went down to his chest and then she gently nipped his nipple and suck it. 

Simon's eyes began to shot open and he moan in pleasure as he brought Izzy closer to his body. Then after when Izzy finished sucking on Simon's nipple, he have quickly flipped her down as he was on top of her now, and then he hovered over her.

"Oh god, you make me go insane Isabelle Lightwood." Said Simon as he look at Izzy." I'm really glad I'm with you right now." 

Then Simon started to lean down and kiss Izzy as she kissed him back and wrap her arms around his neck to pull him closer to her, and as they kiss Izzy took of Simon's pants and she took off her underwear as they were both completely naked and continued to have sex with each other.

"Oh god Simon, you're so good right now." Said Izzy as she moan in pleasure.

Then Simon started to kiss and sucking on Izzy neck, which got Izzy to moan in pleasure as she was holding onto Simon hair and push her body closer to his and they both kept on having sex with each other as they are both enjoying each other's company.

The moon outside of Simon's house was shining so bright at the night sky and the stars were shining so bright like diamonds, like when two people are together as one and are meant to be together. Meanwhile inside Simon's house, downstairs at the basement, Simon and Izzy were both still having sex with each other as they were both happy to be together.

Simon was still naked as he was snuggling close to Izzy, while Izzy cover parts of her body with a quilt she have found. Izzy was kissing and sucking on Simon's collarbone while Simon moan at the touch of Izzy's soft lips.

"Oh man. . . I wanted you for a long time Izzy." Said Simon as he smiles at Izzy.

"And I wanted you too Simon." Said Izzy as she smiles at Simon and massage his chest." This is really amazing being with you tonight, so how do you feel?"

"I feel like I'm in heaven right now, you know being with you right now." Said Simon as he smiles at Izzy.

"That's true, but you also can't make up your own mind about anything, like the fact that you couldn't be able to speak clearly and act like a different person." Said Izzy as she smiles at Simon.

"You think that makes me a bit of a weird person?" Asked Simon as he look at Izzy.

"No, are you kidding, I could use a little spice from a cute nerd like you." Said Magnus as he smiles at Alec." Not all of us are alike, don't you trust me?"

"Well, sorta Izzy, but sometimes I don't know if I could trust you." Said Simon as he look at Izzy.

"I love that you are being honest Simon." Said Izzy as she smiles." And I'm really glad we are doing this."

"Yeah, me too, I just never thought that you will come here tonight." Said Simon as he smiles.

"Well, I'm glad I did." Said Izzy as she smiles at Simon.

"You want some more?" Asked Simon as he smiles at Izzy and pulls her closer to him.

"You know I wanted to Simon. . . But you do have to finished this song first." Said Izzy as she cover her breasts with the quilt.

"You know what I've been thinking?" Said Simon as smiles at Izzy.

"What Simon Lewis?" Asked Izzy as she smiles at Simon.

"When I'm with you Izzy, it's like I'm stuck on you, but in a very great way." Said Simon as he smirks at Izzy.

"Oh really, that's romantic Simon." Said Izzy as she smiles.

"Yeah. . . Wait a minute. . ." Said Simon as he realized something.

"What is it?" Asked Izzy as she look at Simon.

"I finally know what to do for my song. . . I got it." Said Simon as he kiss Izzy by the lips and started to get up." Izzy, can you play the music for me?"

"Sure." Said Izzy as she smiles.

Then Izzy started to get up as she still hold the quilt around her body, then she press the record that has the music that Simon recorded, as she press play, the music began to play in a soft and loud upbeat, then Simon started to sing his song.

_ Simon Lewis: When I come home _

_ You know what _

_ I wanna do _

_ Let me take it off _

_ Yeah _

_ Just so I can  _

_ Put it on you _

_ You _

_ Cause baby _

_ It's a warning _

_ I can make you last long _

_ Gimme that water  _

_ Drip it on me _

_ Yeah _

_ You know we both grown _

_ In here _

As Simon re-record his song he was working on, Izzy was so moved and so tranced at Simon's singing voice, that she started to release her hands from the blanket she wrap around, and she was now naked and she smiles at Simon.

As Izzy listen to Simon's song, she started to sway her waist a bit, as she trance her hands down her naked body and breasts, which got Simon to smile a bit and blush at the sight of Izzy and he continued to sing.

_ Simon Lewis: All night _

_ Touching you _

_ Wanna touch you _

_ Baby _

_ I'll make you feel good _

_ Inside _

_ It's about you _

_ You got me stuck like glue _

_ When I make love to you _

_ Make you feel good _

_ Make you feel good _

_ Baby _

_ I'ma make you _

_ Make you feel good _

_ Scream if it's good to you _

_ Make you feel good _

_ Make you feel good _

_ Let me know _

_ Let me know _

_ Make you feel good  _

_ Let me know _

_ When I make love to you _

_ Make you feel good _

_ Make you feel good _

_ Don't try to run _

_ Babe _

_ Make you feel good _

_ Scream if it's good to you _

_ Make you feel good _

_ Make you feel good _

_ Let me know _

_ Let me know _

_ Make you feel good _

_ Let me know _

_ When I make love to you _

As Simon kept on singing his song, Izzy was so happy that she is finally with her secret admirer after a few years of trying to figure out and receiving many secret admirers notes from him.

Then Izzy move hair from one side of her face as she smiles at Simon, then she kept on swaying her hips a bit as she listen to Simon's song and trace her hands all over her chest and breast and Simon continued to sing as he smiles at Izzy.

_ Simon Lewis: Stuck with it _

_ I can't get up off it _

_ Beg for it so _

_ I know you all in _

_ This feeling _

_ It don't come by often _

_ When I take you down _

_ I need you screaming loud _

_ Baby _

_ Girl _

As Simon sings, he started to raise her arm towards Izzy, meaning that he wants her to be closer to him. It got Izzy to smile at Simon and then she started to walk towards him, she smiles at Simon as she always her hips a bit and trance her hands all over Simon's arms.

Simon moan a bit as Izzy was trancing her hands all over him, that he started to wrap his arm around Izzy's waist, pulling her closer to him as their naked bodies touch each other's. Then Izzy kept on tracing her hands all over Simon's arms as Simon continued singing.

_ Simon Lewis: All night _

_ Touching you _

_ I'm here  _

_ And touching you _

_ I'll make you feel good _

_ Inside, it's about you _

_ You got me stuck like glue _

_ When I make love to you _

_ Make you feel good _

_ Make you feel good _

_ Make you feel good _

_ Make you feel good _

_ Scream if it's good to you _

_ Make you feel good _

_ Make you feel good _

_ Cause I that you need it _

_ Baby _

_ Make you feel good _

_ When I make love to you _

Izzy went behind Simon as she kept on tracing her hands all over his body, then Simon raise his arms up, and then Izzy wrap her arms around his chest and stomach as her hands were massage against his chest and abs.

Then Izzy kiss Simon's neck while he was singing, it cause Simon to moan a bit when he felt Izzy's soft lips against his skin, and Izzy kept on tracing her hands all over his chest, as she goes in front of him, and push him a bit towards the couch as Simon kept on singing.

_ Simon Lewis: Make you feel good _

_ Make you feel good _

_ Cause I know that you need it _

_ Baby _

_ Make you feel good _

_ Scream if it's good to you _

_ Make you feel good _

_ Made you feel good _

_ Make you feel good _

_ When I make love to you _

Then Izzy pushes Simon towards the couch and he lay on his back, then Izzy went on top of Simon and she couldn't be more happy to be with him, and then Simon wrap his arm around her waist, which makes her smiles and blushes a bit.

Then Izzy started to kiss Simon's neck, then she kissed all the way to his collarbone and his chest, it got Simon to move his head a bit, as he tried his best not to moan while he was singing his song.

_ Simon Lewis: Yeah _

_ Make you feel good _

_ Girl _

_ I just wanna  _

_ Make you feel good _

_ Yeah _

_ Yeah _

Then after Simon have finished singing his song, the music he have recorded have stop and then Simon moan while Izzy is kissing all over his abs as her hands were tracing all over his chest and he was moaning really loud.

Then after a few minutes later, Simon pulled Izzy closet into his arms onto his chest, and he cover them with the quilts to their waists, Izzy cuddle up against Simon's chest and smile at him, and Simon rub Izzy's shoulder and smile at her that they have a wonderful sex with each other.

"Wow, that was really amazing." Asked Simon as he smiles at Izzy.

"It was amazing." Said Izzy as she smiles.

"Yeah, although what am I going to tell my mom and sister, they thought that tonight I went to the Spring Formal Ball tonight." Said Simon as he look at Izzy.

When Simon have mention that out loud, Izzy started to feel really guilty that she didn't listen to Simon and ignore him when he was going to confess his feelings to her. Then she look at Simon as she place her hands on his chest.

"I'm so sorry I ruin your night and ignore you Simon." Said Izzy as she look at Simon.

"It's okay Izzy." Said Simon as he rubs Izzy's shoulder gently.

"No it's not, all along you cared about what I really was on the inside, and you were the one that have been sending me those secret admirer notes." Said Izzy as she look at Simon." But instead of listening to you, I completely ignore you and I was so selfish about my own popularity that I made you feel invisible."

"It's not your fault Izzy, you just didn't know and thought it was your ex boyfriend Meliorn, I know it's not your fault." Said Simon as he look at Izzy.

"But I ignored you when you tried to confess your feelings towards me and make you feel like your invisible." Said Izzy in a upsetting voice." I never meant to hurt you Simon."

"Well, what's really matters to me is that I'm with you now, and I'm really happy." Said Simon as he smiles at Izzy.

"I'm happy to be with you too Simon." Said Izzy as she smiles.

"So Isabelle Lightwood, would you please be my girlfriend?" Asked Simon as he smiles at Izzy and it got her to smile.

"Yes, I would really love to be your girlfriend Simon Lewis." Said Izzy as she smiles at Simon.

That got Simon to smile at Izzy at what she said to him, then Simon held Izzy close to him and kiss her at her lips and Izzy kiss him back. Then after they kiss, Izzy started to snuggle at Simon's chest and went to sleep, and Simon smile at Izzy while she's sleeping.

'Izzy is so amazing, I can't believe I'm actually with her now.' Thought Simon as he look at Izzy as she sleeps.' This has been the greatest night of my life.'

Then Simon started to feel asleep as he pulls Izzy close to him, and as the two of them sleep, they both realize that this has turn out to be the best night of their life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song Simon have sing "Stuck On You (PG Version)" is from the TV Series "Empire"
> 
> The song Simon have sing "Stuck On You (R Rated Version)" is from the TV Series "Empire"
> 
> The next chapter will be a Malec Smut Chapter, and I save the best chapter for last.


	4. Malec’s Sexy Magical Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec goes to Magnus’s apartment to apologize to Magnus and he had forgive him, then the two of them have a hot sexy make out session together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING:  
> MALEC SEXUAL CONTENT
> 
> BRACE YOURSELF

Later that night at Magnus Bane’s loft, Magnus is in his living room reading on of his favorite romance novel “My Gay Geek Crush” by Tabatha Christi, while his cat Chairman Meow is laying next to him while he tried to comfort him after what had happen to him, and Magnus smile at his pet cat and petted him gently. 

“You know Chairman Meow, this is actually feels really nice, and I kinda feel better right now.” Said Magnus as he smiles.” Although I really wish that I was at the Spring Formal Ball tonight.”

When Magnus said that, it got him to frown a bit that he’s not at the dance with Alec, and he’s really upset that Alec just ignore him and thought that someone else is his secret admirer right before he could confess his feelings towards him.

“I can’t believe that Alec wouldn’t listen to me and thought that Sebastian is his secret admirer.” Said Magnus as he frowns a bit but then calms down.” But then again, I’m pretty sure that Alec didn’t mean to ignore me, and give me that black eye, I mean he has everything going on ever since his father have left him and his family.”

Magnus knew perfectly well how hard Alec’s life was when his father had an affair behind his mothers back during their high school years, and that he had so much pressure on him since then, and that he had so much to fix his family name.

“I bet he’s having a great time now, and I’m pretty sure she’s doing okay.” Said Magnus as he smiles at his cat.

Chairman Meow saw the smile on Magnus’s face, Magnus may not know it but his cat knows that he’s still upset and hopes that a miracle will happen. Then a few minutes later, as Magnus kept on reading his favorite book, someone began to ring his doorbell, which confused Magnus on who will ever come to her house at night, so Magnus put his book down and went to his front door.

Then as Magnus have open his front door, he started to get really shock to see who is in front of her. Standing in front of the door is none other than Alec Lightwood, and he was really shock to see his crush is standing outside of his apartment.

"Alexander, what are you doing here?" Asked Magnus as he look shock.

"Hi Magnus, can I talk to you please?" Asked Alec as he looks at Magnus.

"Sure, come on in." Said Magnus as he moves aside and Alec come inside.

Then as Alec have enter Magnus’s apartment, Alec was starting to get really impressed of how the inside Magnus’s home is and then he took of his shoes and then Magnus look at Alec.

"So Alec, what are you doing here?" Asked Magnus as he look at Alec and saw his tux is a mess." And what happen to your tux, you look like you got into a fight with a food monster."

"Well there was a food fight, apparently Sebastian throws his drink at me and he was about to throw another on of his drinks at me, till I dodge and it hit someone else, and that’s when the food fight started." Said Alec as he explains.

"Woah, now that's harsh." Said Magnus as he look at Alec." And that explains why you smell a bit like alcohol."

"Yeah, and apparently it got pretty ugly when the food fight started." Said Alec as he look at Magnus." I'll spare you the rest of the detail Magnus, because after that it got really ugly."

“Wow, I’m guess I have missed out a lot, by the way, you kinda smell a bit of alcohol, I’ll let you use the shower if you want.” Said Magnus as he smiles.

“Oh. . . Sure, I will like that, besides I smell like a dead fish.” Said Alec as he look at his tux.

Then Alec and Magnus both go to the bathroom so that Alec will take a shower. As they both enter the bathroom, Alec was so shock and amazed at the inside. The bathroom has a marble sink on the walls, has a glass shower at the right side of the wall, and at the left side of the bathroom, is a large square bathtub on the wall.

"Wow, now this is a really nice bathroom!" Said Alec in amazement.

“Why thank you.” Said Magnus as he come back in with a fresh new pair of clothes for Alec.” I got you a new pair of fresh clothes to change, they are the right size for you.”

“Thank you Magnus.” Said Alec as he look at Magnus.

Magnus smile at Alec and place the pair of clothes down at the toilet seat and leaving Alec alone, then as the bathroom door was closed, Alec took off all his clothes and then he started to turn on the water and took his shower.

As Alec was washing himself, he started to blush a bit at how he would resemble take a shower with Magnus with him, but the he remembered that he had to do something first, and that’s apologizing to Magnus. Then after a few minutes later, Alec finished taking a shower, then he dry himself and got changed.

He’s now wearing a dark blue silk shirt with long sleeves and has black sweatpants on, as he was about to get out of the bathroom, he grab Magnus’s shampoo bottle and he was amazed at how good it smelled, then as he put it down, he exited out of the bathroom and met Magnus in his living room.

“Alec, how are you feeling now?” Asked Magnus as he look at Alec.

“I’m feeling fine now, I have to admit your bathroom is really nice.” Said Alec as he smiles at Magnus.” And by the way, your shampoo. . .”

"Is something wrong with my shampoo Alec?" Asked Magnus as he look at Alec.

"Uh, no, it's actually way better than what I have back at my home." Said Alec as he smiles." Where do you buy it?"

"I didn’t buy it, I brew it." Said Magnus as he explains." It's a special blend of Indian sandalwood that I started mixing back in middle school years."

"Wow, you make this Magnus?" Asked Alec in amazement.

"Of course, mixing a bit of science chemical is like mixing some potions is like the cornerstone of the warlock arts back then." Said Magnus as he smiles.

"Well, I know, what I mean is mean, if you can make a science proof chemical that can help with your body and hair, why do you go through the trouble?" Asked Alec as he look Magnus.

"Because I enjoy taking showers." Said Magnus as he smiles.

All right, well, if you're not too busy, can you, you know, brew me a bottle?" Asked Alec as he look at Magnus.

“Sure, I would like to do that.” Said Alec as he smiles and sits next to Magnus.” This is a really nice apartment you have Magnus.”

“Why thank you Alec, my father bought it for me to help me cheer up ever since my mother pass, and I kinda like it since then.” Said Magnus as he smiles but then he wanted to know why Alec is here." So, why are you here Alec, I thought that you might be still at the dance having the great night of your life."

When Magnus asked that, it got Alec to realize why he came here, to apologize to Magnus for the way he ignore him for when he was about to confess his feelings towards him, then he took a deep breath and he look at Magnus and started to speak.

"I came here because I wanted to apologize to you Magnus." Said Alec as he look at Magnus and it shock Magnus.

"Apologize to me. . . For what?" Asked Magnus as he look surprise.

When Magnus have asked that question to Alec while he look at him, Alec took a deep breath and then he took out his secret admirer note and Magnus got really shock that Alec still had the secret admirer note that he written to him a few months ago.

"I finally now know that you're my secret admirer Magnus Bane." Said Alec as he look at Magnus.

"What, but Alec you said that Sebastian is your. . ." Said Magnus as he was about to talk.

"Please let me explain Magnus." Said Alec as he look at Magnus.

At first Magnus was going to say something else, but then he look at Alec right at his eyes and he saw that he really wants to say something important to him, so Magnus let Alec continue to talk, then he took a deep breath and then he begin to speak.

"You see, during the Spring Formal Ball, I went up to Sebastian and is going to tell him that he’s my secret admirers since high school." Said Alec as he explains." But apparently Sebastian was drunk and pour his drink all over me and started the food fight."

Then when Alec have said that, it got Magnus to feel really bad for Alec because he knows that Alec had a hard time trying to come out during his high school years, and then Alec took a deep breath and continued to speak.

"But then when I was about to give up, Reggie and Maia both explain to me that you are my secret admirer." Said Alec as he looks at Magnus." And then I realize that during the afternoon, you were about to tell me till I ignore you, I'm so sorry Magnus."

"It's okay Alec." Said Magnus as he look at Alec.

"No it's not Magnus, I completely ignore you when you were about to confess your feelings towards me, and I made you miss the perfect night you were going to have." Said Alec as he feel really upset.

Then Magnus saw how much Alec is really sorry for what he have did to him today, then he go up to Alec and then he hold his hands gently which have cause Alec to get really shock at how Magnus is holding his hands, and then Magnus started to speak.

"Alec it’s okay, I know you didn't mean to hurt me." Said Magnus as he look at Alec.

"But Magnus. . ." Said Alec as he still look upset.

"Alec, I know that you didn't mean to hurt me." Said Magnus as he look at Alec." I know that you were just having a hard time trying to come out when your father left you and your family for another women."

"How do you know that?" Asked Alec as he look shock.

"I remember back in high school in sophomore year, everyone know that your father has been having an affair behind your mothers back." Said Magnus as he explains." I just have no idea how an great boy like you could ever have a father like that."

"You think I'm amazing Magnus Bane?" Asked Alec as he blush a bit.

"Of course Alec, you’re amazing and smart, and most importantly, you care about your family, and that's what I really admire about you." Said Magnus as he smiles.

"Really?" Asked Alec as he look at Magnus.

"Really Alec." Said Magnus as he smiles.

"That's the l sweetest thing anyone has ever said about me." Said Alec as he smiles." I also brought something else."

It got Magnus to get a bit confused on what Alec brought besides the secret admirer note, then Alec took out the corsage that Magnus bought for him for the dance, it got Magnus to get shock seeing the corsage he bought and thought that he has crush it, and then Alec started to speak.

"Maia also explain that during those times when you give me those secret admirer notes, you always ask me what my favorite flower is, and I never knew you actually care." Said Alec as he look at Magnus.

"Of course I do Alec, I actually care about how you feel and how much you work so hard." Said Magnus as she look at Alec.

That got Alec to smile at Magnus and he gently grab Magnus hand gently, and it got him to smile at Alec that he’s finally with his secret admirer, and then Magnus started to speak.

“Would you like something to drink?” Asked Magnus as he smiles.

“Sure, I would like that, I’ll have some red wine if you have some.” Said Alec as he smiles.

“Sure thing.” Said Magnus as he smiles.

Then Magnus goes to the kitchen and got two glasses and a bottle of red wine. Then he went to the living and saw Alec still look a bit nervous to be here and smile at bit. Then Magnus sit down at the couch and pour some wine for him and Alec.

"Did I ever told you that you look beautiful even without makeup on?" Asked Alec as he smiles at Magnus.

"No you didn’t." Said Magnus as he smiles.” And I never knew you think I’m beautiful with makeup on.”

"Well, it's true." Said Alec as he smiles.

Then as Magnus have pour some red wine, he gave a glass to Alec and then they both have drink their wine while they are sitting together, and then Alec look at Magnus and blush for a bit.

"This is kinda nice." Said Magnus as he sips his wine.

"It is." Said Alec as he smiles at Magnus.

Then as Magnus sits closer with Alec, he started to feel really comfortable around him, but then Alec look at Magnus and he started to think of something that he have been wanting to do since the whole secret admirer thing, and he blush a bit as he look at Magnus, and then he started to speak.

"You know, there’s something I really wanted to do Magnus." Said Alec as he look at Magnus." Even though I have already notice your my secret admirer, I thought that maybe we could do the sex step."

When Alec have said that, it have got Magnus to get really shock at what Alec have said, that he have started to blush a bit, and look at Alec.

"The sex step?" Asked Magnus in shock.

"Yeah, is that a problem?" Asked Alec as he look at Magnus.

"Oh no. . . It's just that. . . I remember that when you found out your gay, you weren’t sure if you wanted to do this." Said Magnus as he look at Alec.

"Well, I want to now." Said Alec as he smiles at Magnus.

Then Magnus put his glass of wine at the table next to him feeling a bit nervous, then Alec saw Magnus's face and then he puts his glass of wine on the table as well, then he went close to Magnus, which got him to get shock a bit and Alec started to speak.

"I tell you what Magnus, I want to show you how much you mean to me Magnus." Said Alec as he blush a bit." If that's okay for you, because I want to show you how much you really mean to me."

When Alec have said that, it got Magnus to blush really red at what he have said, but then he nodded his head and smile a bit, meaning he's giving Alec permission to show him that he actually likes him and Alec smile at Magnus.

Then Alec started to take off his shirt and it got Magnus to get really shock at what he was doing, and then he blush at the sight of Alec's chest and muscles, even the tattoo's all over his body.

"You know Alexander, I never know that you were a tattoo guy." Magnus said with a smile." I mean I notice them before, but still I never notice you like tattoo's."

"Yeah, you see since my ancestors are known as Shadowhunter's, I thought of having these tattoo's to understand my family's history." Said Alec as he smiles at Magnus.

"Do they mean anything Alexander?" Asked Magnus as he smirks.

"They do actually." Said Alec as he smiles.

"Well, then, what does this one mean?" Asked Magnus as he place his hand on Alec's neck that has a tattoo.

"This one means to deflect." Said Alec as he smiles.

"Well, I think it's so hot." Said Magnus as hell smile and then his hand rest at one tattoo at his right chest." What does this one mean?"

"This one means agility." Said Alec as he smiles.

"And this one?" Asked Magnus as his hands rest at another tattoo.

"It's an iratze rune." Said Alec as he smiles." It means to heal."

"That's amazing, what about this one?" Asked Magnus as his hand rest at another tattoo.

"It's a speed rune." Said Alec as he smiles.

"That's a hot one, what does this rune mean?" Asked Magnus as he puts his hand at another tattoo.

"It means strength." Said Alec as he smiles.

"And how about this one?" Said Magnus as he point at Alec's hip.

"This one is called a Parabatai rune." Said Alec as he explains." Its when two two people are so close together and understand each other, Jace and I are close like that, and we both got that symbol tattooed onto our hips."

"All of them are beautiful." Said Magnus as he points at another tattoo." What's this one mean?"

"Flexibility." Said Alec as he explains.

"Oh now that's hot." Said Magnus as he smirks and points at the last one." And this one?"

"Its a stamina rune." Said Alec as he smiles.

"Ooh, now I like the sound of that." Said Magnus as he smirk." You know, maybe we could have some fun time in my bedroom if you want to Alec."

When Magnus have said that, it got Alec to get really shock when his eyes go widen, Magnus was worried that he might've upset Alec a bit, but then Alec wrap his arms around Magnus and kissed him fiercely on the lips, and then Magnus kiss him back and then Alec started to get up as they both still kissed each other.

As they both kept on kissing each other, Magnus led Alec into his room, while they are still kissing each other, they were both panting as Alec was desperately try to get rid of all the pieces of clothing that were still getting on their way to Magnus's bedroom. Magnus's shirt had landed on the floor of the hallway, then they both enter the bedroom, but it was so dark and they can't see what they were doing.

"Alexander. . ." Said Magnus as he pant a bit.

"Yeah?" Asked Alec as he continued to kiss Magnus.

"I need to turn on the lights Alec." Said Magnus as he tried to find the light switch." I can't see anything and I could barely. . ."

But apparently Alec didn't let Magnus finish his sentence and then he started to stretch out his arm, found the light switch and turn on the lights. They were standing almost by the door, now looking into each other's eyes with the lights on and Magnus look at Alec.

"Problem solved." Said Alec as he look at Magnus.

"How did you know where. . ." Said Magnus as he look a bit shock.

"The lights were, I have common sense." Said Alec." Now can we get back to what we're doing?"

Then Alec didn't waste any more time as he started to kiss Magnus again, and he was taking partial control of the encounter and then he was pinning Magnus against the wall much to his surprise.

Apparently Magnus has lost himself in the kiss he was in with Alec, then Alec started to lift Magnus up a bit as Magnus wrapped his legs around Alec's waist, which have bring their hips together and they both continue to kiss each other.

As they kept on kissing each other, Alec started to kiss Magnus neck as he started to suck his beautiful tan skin, it got Magnus to moan in pleasure that he press his nails at Alec's back and scrape them a bit, which left some red marks on Alec's back.

"Oh god Magnus. . ." Said Alec as he kept on kissing Magnus's neck." You smell so good."

Magnus melted at the way Alec is kissing his neck, then Alec started to carried Magnus to the bed and then he lay Magnus down as he was on top of him. Then as Alec pull away from Magnus, Magnus look at Alec and admire his hazel eyes, as he trace his finger through his lips, which made Alec capture one of his fingers and biting them gently and Magnus moan a bit.

Then Alec gently laid his hand on Magnus's chest, as he slowly trace a line down to the slope of his abs and ending at the waistband of his pants. Then Alec started to lean forward and began planting feathery kisses on Magnus's chest, which cause Magnus to moan a bit more, then Alec kiss all the way down to his navel, and Magnus moan in pleasure.

Then Alec start working his way back up to Magnus's nipples, then he capture them with his mouth, then as he kissed Magnus's nipples, he started sucking on them gently, which got Magnus's eyes to close shut, as he hands were grabbing on the blanket and he kept on moaning in pleasure.

"Oh, Alexander." Said Magnus as he give himself over to the pleasurable sensation of Alec's wet mouth on his nipples.

"Wait a minute Alec. . . One moment. . ." Said Magnus as he blushes a bit and pushes Alec away a bit." Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Magnus, you don't have to worry, I want this, I want you." Said Alec as he stroke Magnus's cheek gently." Okay?"

"Okay Alec." Said Magnus as he lays his hands at both sides of the bed.

Then Alec started to duck his head again, putting his mouth back on Magnus's nipple. Magnus gasped, arching his back with a moan as Alec's teeth scraped his nipple, hard but not hard to hurt. Then Magnus started to moan as Alec kiss down his body, while his fingers are trailing his ribs and Alec trail kisses down his abs.

"Oh fuck, I saw how your stomach is solid once, but shit!" Said Alec as he trails his hand down at Magnus's abs." Your abs are amazing."

"Oh please, you think I look hot, have you seen your body?!" Said Magnus as he look at Alec." I always saw you playing basketball without your shirt on, and I almost fainted, I have to admit, I love how you flex your arms."

When Magnus have said that, it got him to blush in embarrassment that he said it out loud, but apparently Alec smirk at Magnus, and then he lifted himself up on his elbow, and then he started to flex his other arm for Magnus.

"You mean like this Magnus?" he asked, teasingly, and Magnus reached out, touching his arm with a reverent sigh.

"I didn't even know I had a thing for muscles." Said Magnus as he feels Alec's muscle.

Then as Alec lean down to Magnus and kiss him again, Magnus wrap his arms around Alec's neck as he kissed him back, and then with all his strength, he started to flip Alec over, and he was on top of him as they continued to have sex together, and then he started to kiss down to Alec's neck and suck on his tattoo which got Alec to moan a bit.

"Oh god Alexander, you're so sexy Alexander." Whisper Magnus as he continued to kiss Alec's neck." Like seriously, I wonder how long you work out, it kinda makes you look hot."

That got Alec to blush a bit red when Magnus have said that, then Magnus trace his hand down at Alec's chest to his abs, then Magnus started to kiss around Alec's chest which have made Alec moan by how Magnus is making love onto his chest, and Magnus lose himself into Alec's chest hair, and it Magnus moan a bit as he massage Alec's chest for a bit.

"Your chest is really sexy, I sometimes wonder if angels made you like this." Said Magnus as he kept on massaging Alec's chest and his fingers went through his chest hair." And seriously, I think that your chest hair makes you stand out."

It got Alec to blush a bit red as he kept on moaning when Magnus continues to kiss his chest, then Magnus look up at him and smirk, then Magnus started to gave a tentative bite at one of Alec's sensitive nipples, which have cause Alec to arches his back a bit and gasp in pleasure.

It got Magnus to smirk at Alec as he kept on sucking on his sensitive nipples, Alec moan so much that he grab the quilt of the bed and grab it hard as he kept on moaning, and wanted to keeping feeling the pleasure. Then Magnus started to kiss down to Alec's amazing abs and then he started to kiss at his navel as his hands were at Alec's chest and massage it a bit, which cause Alec to moan in pleasure.

'Oh god, Magnus is so hot.' Thought Alec as he has his eyes still closed and moan in pleasure.' I finally have finally found my secret admirer at last.'

Then as Magnus kept on kissing Alec, he started to kiss the tattoos on Alec and Alec moan in so much pleasure when Magnus is kissing him. Then as Magnus kiss every tattoo on Alec, he started to kiss his Parabatai tattoo on his hip, which really made Alec moan in pleasure.

Then as Magnus kept on kissing all over Alec's tattoo's, he lay his hands on Alec's chest and Alec moan at the touch of them, that he place his hands over Magnus's hands and like the feeling how soft his hands were. Then Magnus started to kiss Alec's abs to his chest, and then he kissed Alec lips and Alec kissed him back and wrap his arms around Magnus.

Then Alec flip Magnus over and he was now on top of him as they continued to kiss each other. Then Alec took Magnus's hips and then he started to take off Magnus pants and boxers along with his, until they are both naked on the bed, and then Alec look at Magnus and smile at him.

"Oh god Alexander. . ." Said Magnus as he moan.

"What do you want me to do Magnus?" Asked Alec as he look at Magnus." Do you want to. . ."

"I want to feel you Alexander." Said Magnus as he moan a bit.

"Okay Magnus." Said Alec as he smiles.

Then Alec's hands started to explore Magnus's naked body, which had take Magnus completely by surprise and he moan a bit, which have got Alec's attention and look at Magnus and then he lean towards Magnus's ear.

"I want to feel every inch of this wonderful body." Whisper Alec at Magnus ears.

It cause Magnus to blush about his body and then Alec started to reach out to grab a condom and some lube from the nightstand next to the bed, and then Alec started to look at Magnus as Magnus moan a bit as he look at Alec.

"If at any moment you want me to stop. . ." Said Alec as he look at Magnus.

"I know Alec." Said Magnus as he kiss Alec.

Alec reacted to Magnus's touch and moan, losing his self-restraint and kissing Magnus everywhere like his neck, his chest, his arms, and his abs, and Magnus moan by Alec's touch.

"Alec. . ." Said Magnus as he moan and draw his fingers through Alec's hair and tugging a little." Please."

Alec smile at Magnus when he said that, then he slowly start playing with the length of Magnus's member, while he is licking and sucking it up and down, then he found himself almost gasping for air, as if he couldn't have enough of him.

Magnus's breathing become increasingly shallow, and the sounds coming from his mouth were like a melody that Alec have love to hear.

"Alec, please, I want to feel you!" Said Magnus as he moans.

Alec would have happily stayed there just sucking him until he had dried him out, but apparently if they kept doing what they were doing neither of them would last for long, and he wanted this to last for as long as they physically could.

Then Alec grabbed the bottle of lube and coated his fingers, rubbing them to warm the cold substance before pressing the tip of one of his fingers into Magnus's tight entrance.

"Oh, shit!" Said Magnus as he cursed a bit.

"Are you okay?" Asked Alec as he was alarm.

The last thing that Alec wanted to do was hurt Magnus, and then Magnus look at Alec and smile at him.

"Yeah, I'm fine, it's just that. . . It felt so good, I wasn't expecting it. . . Please keep going." Said Magnus as he moan.

Alec smiled at Magnus and he started to continue what he was doing, opening Magnus slowly and delicately, using his fingers to soften the rims of his entrance and make the experience as painless as possible.

When Magnus started to babble nonsense and thrusting his hips against Alec's fingers, Alec put on the condom, coated his length with enough lube and positioned the head of his cock at the agent's entrance.

"Are you ready Magnus?" Asked Alec as he look at Magnus.

Then Magnus nodded his head as he look straight into Alec's eyes, that look of absolute trust mixed with lust and care was all Alec needed to push himself inside of Magnus and it make them both cry out in sheer pleasure as they both have sex.

"Is this okay?" Asked Alec as he look at Magnus.

"More than okay, please move Alec!" Said Magnus as he moan.

Alec obey Magnus and then he start to thrust in and out of Magnus for who knows how long, and using his free hand to stroke the Magnus aching member up and down, while leaving soft kisses on his neck and shoulders. Alec was so far gone, he was grasping the duvet to have something to hold onto.

"Alec. . ." Said Magnus and Alec changed the pressure of his hand and stroked him just a bit harder.

"What, you don't like it Magnus?" Asked Alec as he teased a bit." Do you want me to stop?"

"No!" Said Magnus as he hook his legs around Alec's waist and using his hands to pull him closer and pick up the pace.

It wasn't a surprise for Magnus to discover that their bodies matched perfectly, like two pieces of the same puzzle. They worked and moved in perfect synchrony, taking and giving, driving each other closer to the edge. Alec dug his nails in Magnus's back and captured his mouth, biting his bottom lip.

"Dear God, Alexander." Said Magnus as he moan by Alec's touch.

The air in the room grew thicker and harder to breathe, and soon the sounds coming from both of them turned more hectic, erratic, their bodies desperate for some kind of release.

"Alec, I. . ." Said Magnus as he tried to breath.

Alec stroke Magnus's cock, which cause him to ride to the edge. Magnus was losing it, barely breathing and repeating Alec's name as if his life depended on it.

"Come for me, Magnus." Whisper Alec to Magnus's ear.

Magnus obeyed his handsome secret crush’s demand, then he arch his back in absolute pleasure and coming hard against Alec's hand, leaving white stripes of cum all over his chest and the recently-washed-but-now-completely-messed-up duvet.

"Fuck!" Shouted Magnus as he moan loudly.

He was thrusting for like three times, but it was already too much for him, and Magnus's was really happy that he is with Alec and Alec is really happy that he's finally with his

Then after for like some hours of wonderful sex, they both started to lay down on the bed as they both have the bed sheets cover their waists except for their bare chest.

Alec was laying on the bed on his back with one arm around Magnus's waist and the other arm is behind his head, and Magnus was on top of Alec pressing some kisses on Alec's chest, then his mouth capture one of Alec's left nipple between his teeth and gave it a tentative bite, and he is sucking on it slowly as his hand was massaging his right side of his chest.

Alec arched his back and cried out in sheer pleasure, he was really happy that he is with his beautiful boyfriend, and he was moaning in pleasure as Magnus was kissing on his sensitive nipples as he massage his right side chest.

Then after a few minutes later, Magnus lay on Alec's chest and massage his chest as he smile at Alec, and Alec wrap his arm around Magnus and rubs his shoulder gently and smile at him that they have a wonderful sex with each other.

"Wow, that was really great." Asked Alec as he smiles at Magnus.

"Its really amazing Alec." Said Magnus as he smiles and massage his chest." I never thought that I have sex with you, but it turns out to be really great, even though I thought I was going to have a great night at the Spring Formal Ball."

When Magnus have said that, it cause Alec to frown at the mention that and feel a bit guilty about that, and then he started to kiss Magnus by the cheek, which have cause Magnus to smile at the soft touch of his lips and snuggle close to him and then Alec started to speak.

"I'm so sorry about that Magnus." Said Alec as he look at Magnus." I didn't mean to ignore you and ruin your night."

"It's okay Alexander." Said Magnus as he look at Alec.

"No it's not okay Magnus, you were going to confess your feelings towards me and that your my secret admirer, and ask me to be your date for the Spring Formal Ball tonight, but I just ignore you and thought that Sebastian is my secret admirer." Said Alec as he frowns a bit and looks at Magnus." And what's worst, today when I just ignore you, I hit you with the basketball and I never even said sorry to you for that."

"Well, to be really honest, you're not wrong about that." Said Magnus as he look a bit upset." It still kinda hurts thought."

Then Magnus rubs the makeup off his eyes and reveals his black eyes, Alec look at Magnus's eye and saw that it's still a bit black after being bruise from the basketball, that he touch his eye as gently as he could, but he press a bit hard and it made Magnus to wince in pain a bit.

"Oh sorry about that Magnus." Said Alec as he look at Magnus with a worry look.

"It's okay Alec." Said Magnus as he smiles at Alec." Besides, it was an accident Alec, and I know you didn't mean to."

"So, do you forgive me?" Asked Alec as he look at Magnus.

"Yes, I forgive you Alexander." Said Magnus as he kissed Alec's chest." Besides, I still think that your really amazing, and again I like your chest, it kinda make you look a bit sexy."

Alec smiled at Magnus as he have forgive him, then he pull Magnus closer to him, then press kiss Magnus which got him to smile and kiss him back. Then Magnus started to feel so tired that he started to snuggle close to Alec's chest and pull him in a hug, and Alec hugged him back just as tightly.

"You know, this night is much more amazing." Said Magnus as he smiles.

"Oh Magnus, I wanted to give you something since you wrote those secrets admirer notes to me since high school." Said Alec as he smiles at Magnus.

Then Alec have grab Magnus's hand gently, which got Magnus to get confused at first, then Alec started to put a ring that has his family symbol on his finger, and then Magnus look at his hand as he saw the ring on his finger, and he look at Alec with a surprise look.

"Alec, this is beautiful." Said Magnus as he smile at the ring.

"Yeah, it's my family ring, my mom told me that once I find my secret admirer, I can give it to him, and now that I know it's you, I'm finally I'm with you." Said Alec as he smiles.

"I'm really happy to be with you Alec Lightwood." Said Magnus as he smiles at Alec.

"Me too, which is why I wanted to ask you Magnus Bane, will you please be my boyfriend?" Asked Alec as he smiles.

"Oh my god. . . Yes, I will really be glad to be your boyfriend Alec." Said Magnus as he smiles at Alec.

"I love you so much Magnus Band." Said Alec as he look at Magnus.

"I love you too Alexander Gideon Lightwood." Said Magnus as he kiss his new handsome boyfriend.

And then started to Alec kiss Magnus and Magnus kiss him right back. Then as Alec and Magnus kept on cuddling each other, they both started to fall asleep, and the moon from the balcony window began to shine at Magnus and Alec, knowing that their love is as strong as ever and nothing will ever break it.

Even thought that it wasn't the kind of special Magnus was hoping for by going to the Spring Formal Ball, he is really happy that he's now Alec's boyfriend and that they are so happy together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The final chapter where everyone will have the best night of their life.


	5. Dance the Night Away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Spring Formal Ball is back on and everyone is having the best night of their lives. Magnus and Alec have realized that their night is as magical as ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m so sorry it took so long, I was going through a writers block. So here’s the final chapter, I hope you like it.

A few days have went by since the whole Spring Formal Ball disaster, everyone was really upset that they never got the special night they were all hoping for, of course they all blame Sebastian and Kaelie for that and they were both expelled from the university, and of course everyone was happy about that.

But as for Alec, Jace, and Izzy they were actually happy that it had happen, because they were able to be with their secret admirers, who are Magnus, Clary, and Simon, and had a wonderful night each other. Izzy got to spend the night with Simon, Jace got to be with Clary, and Alec has finally got to be with Magnus.

When they all announced that they are now a couple, everyone is happy for them but they were all happy for Alec and Magnus being a couple, and they both became the most popular couple in the university, and everyone look up to them. Apparently since they were brave enough to admit their feelings, they were some people who are gay and confess their feelings.

Later that evening at Magnus's loft, inside Magnus's living room, Magnus, Alec, Clary, Jace, Simon, and Izzy are all in the living room together as they all relax after a long day from the university. Alec and Magnus are both laying on the couch as they cuddle with each other.

Alec is shirtless and has his pants on, and Magnus is wearing Alec's jersey shirt and has his sweatpants on, and Alec admit that he looks cute in his shirt, Magnus is laying on Alec's chest while he trace his fingers all over his boyfriends abs, while Alec has one arm behind his head and his other arm is wrap around Magnus.

Jace and Clary are sitting on the floor being close to each other, Jace is shirtless and his pants are on, while Clary is wearing his shirt and her jean shorts on, while she's leaning against his chest and has a drink on her hand, and Jace smiles at Clary.

And Simon and Izzy are at the side of the floor as they both were having some popcorn, Simon is shirtless and his pants are still on, while Izzy is leaning on his chest wearing his shirt has her underwear on, and feeding Simon some popcorn.

"This feels nice." Said Alec as he smiles at Magnus.

"Tell me about it, I really need to relax after a long day." Said Magnus as he trace his fingers over Alec's abs.

"Wow, today was completely exhausting." Said Clary as she sips her drink." I'm telling you, today in art class I have to make a big art portrait."

"Oh yeah, I saw your painting Clary, it's really amazing!" Said Izzy as she smiles and keeps feeding Simon some popcorn.

"Yeah babe, you're a true artist." Said Jace as he smiles at Clary.

"Thanks guys, but still it was exhausting." Said Clary as she smiles.

"Well, let's just relax now, but I'm telling you, I just can't believe that the six of us are now popular." Said Simon as he smiles at his girlfriend.

"Yeah, but I think we could all agree that Alec and Magnus here are the most popular couples in Alicante University." Said Clary as she smiles at Alec and Magnus.

"I agree with Clary, I can't believe that after me and Alec have told everyone about our relationship, we are now the most popular couple in the entire school." Said Magnus as he smiles at Alec.

"I know right, and apparently we also help other students come out and they have the courage to come out." Said Alec as he smiles.

"Yeah, even everyone kept on saying that we would've been the cutest couple at the Spring Formal Ball." Said Magnus as he smiles.

Then when Magnus have mention the Spring Formal Ball, it got Alec, Izzy, and Jace to get a bit upset about what had happen during the Spring Formal Ball, and then Magnus have rolled his eyes, along with Clary and Simon.

"Guys, we forgive you after what had happen." Said Simon as he smiles.

"And we are happy about that, and move pass it." Said Jace as he and Izzy 

"I still haven't." Said Alec as he frown a bit.

"Alexander, for the last time, I forgive you after what happen." Said Magnus as he look at Alec,

"Yeah, but I ignore you when you were going to confess your feelings towards me and ask me to be your date, but I ignored you and made you miss your special." Said Alec as he look at Magnus.

"Well, to be really honest, Cheryl did say that it turn out to be a disaster." Said Magnus as he look at Alec.

"I agree with Magnus here." Said Izzy as she eats a popcorn.

"And Alexander, we are together now." Said Magnus as he look at Alec.

"I know that Magnus, but the thing is that. . ." Said Alec as he was about to continue.

Magnus rolled his eyes when Alec keeps remembering about how he ignored him when he was about to ask him to be his date, that Magnus lean toward Alec and kissed him right at the lips which cause Alec to stop.

"Oh god, Magnus do you have to do that?" Asked Alec as he looks at.

"What, I can't help myself, I need you to stop talking." Said Magnus as he look at Alec." So are you calm now?"

"Alright, I'm calm now, and I definitely needed that." Said Alec as he smiles.

"So, does anyone know what we can do now?" Asked Magnus as he look at his friends.

Then before anyone could even answer Magnus's question, Clary's phone began to ring, which got them to get a bit confused, then Clary grab her phone from the table next to her, and she saw that it was Cheryl calling her, so she answer the call.

** Clary: Cheryl? **

** Cheryl: Hey there dear cousin, are you busy or are you just getting laid with Jace? **

** Clary: Cheryl, we are all just relaxing, it's not like we are doing anything wrong. . . And no Jace is not doing anything wrong with me. **

Apparently that got Jace to blush really red when Clary have said that, and it got Magnus, Alec, Simon, and Izzy to giggle at his reaction and then Clary continues to speak to her cousin on the phone.

** Clary: What is it that you need Cheryl? **

** Cheryl: Well, remember how i told you that Sebastian and Kaelie have nothing ruined the Spring Formal Ball? **

** Clary: Well, yeah you told me that a good fight started, why do you ask Cheryl? **

** Cheryl: Well, my dear cousin, on Saturday night is the real Spring Formal Ball! **

** Clary: Wait a minute, what do you mean? **

** Cheryl: Well, you see Clary, I knew that something like this will happen, so I'm hosting the real Spring Formal Ball at the Plaza Hotel! **

** Clary: Wait, really?! **

** Cheryl: Of course, you see apparently since I knew that this will happen, I thought that I'll be hosting the real Spring Formal Ball at that place. **

** Clary: That's really awesome Cheryl! **

** Cheryl: I know, it is awesome, tell your friends that the ball is on Saturday and it's at the Plaza Hotel. **

** Clary: Okay. **

Then after Clary finished her phone call with Cheryl, she hung up her phone and puts it at the table, and looks at her friends.

"What was that all about Clary?" Asked Izzy as she looks at Clary.

"That was Cheryl, and guess what. . ." Said Clary as she smiles." The Spring Formal Ball is back on!"

"WAIT WHAT?!" Said Simon in shock and amazement.

"Really, what happen?" Asked Izzy as she looks at Clary.

"Well, apparently Cheryl said that she knew that the previous night of the Spring Formal Ball, she knew that something like that food fight will happen." Said Clary as she explains." So she is hosting the Spring Formal Ball again!"

"That's amazing, I'm actually going to the Spring Formal Ball with my boyfriend." Said Alec as he hugs Magnus.

"Finally, we are going to have the best night ever!" Said Izzy as she smiles." That's the great news ever!"

"That's not even the best part you guys, the best part is that the Spring Formal Ball is going to be held in the Plaza Hotel, one of the most greatest hotels ever." Said Clary as she smiles.

"OMG, that's so awesome!" Said Izzy as she smiles.

"That is cool, but what are me, Magnus, and Clary going to wear?" Asked Simon as he look at the others." I mean, if I have remember, our outfits were a bit ruined."

"Well, we can actually help you guys, besides, we have enough time." Said Jace as he smiles.

"Well you guys, looks like we have some planning for Saturday night!" Said Magnus as he and the others smiles.

Two days have went by, it was Saturday meaning that tonight is the night of the Spring Formal ball, everyone at Alicante University are all so excited for the big night and hope that this will go well than last time, and they all spent the entire day getting ready for the big night. All the girls are all getting their hairs and nails done and checking their dresses, while the guys get their tuxes and corsages ready for their dates. Some of the students even decided to order hotel suites for them and their dates, since they wanted it to make it so romantic.

Meanwhile at the Bohemian Soul Natural Hair Salon in Brooklyn, Clary is with Izzy, Maia, Cheryl, and Toni getting their hairs done for the big dance and then Cheryl looks at the other girls.

"Oh man, I can't wait for the ball tonight, it's going to be so magical." Said Clary as she smiles." Now that I'm with Jace, I know I'll have the best night ever."

"I know, I can't wait either, now that Simon and I are a couple, we will have the best night of our life." Said Izzy as she smiles." What color is your dress Clary?"

"It's a beautiful silver color with tiny diamonds and it's corseted, so it's really pretty, I also have silver heels to go with the dress, it makes it look more beautiful like a diamond." Said Clary as she smiles." What's your dresses color Izzy?"

"Its a gold color with sequins with glitter all over, so it's a little sexy." Said Izzy as she smiles.

"Oh, it sounds pretty Izzy." Said Clary as she smiles.

"If you want to talk about sexy, you should all see Cheryl's dress with that plunging neckline." Said Toni as she smirks at Cheryl." Apparently she wanted me to love it, but I still love you babe in it."

"Yeah, you're gonna love me even more out of babe." Said Cheryl as she smirks.

"Oh Cheryl, are you a romantic." Said Clary as she smirks.

"Jace made sure that we got the biggest limousine he could find." Said Izzy as she smiles at Clary." Apparently, he wanted our arrival to become so special."

"I just can't believe that you, Alec, and Jace all pay for a limo and three hotel rooms for us." Said Clary in shock.

"It's the Spring Formal Ball Clary." Said Izzy as she smiles." We are planning on getting laid."

"Yeah." Said Clary as she smirks." In your dreams maybe."

"All right, Clary." Said they Hairstyles as she gives Clary a hand mirror." Have a look."

Then Clary look at herself and saw that her hair has some curls at the bottom, and that she has a little bit of highlights at the top.

"Oh, it looks great, I love it!" Said Clary as she smiles." What time did Alec say to be pick up Magnus?"

"He said around 7:00." Said Izzy as she smiles.

"Oh, I'm so excited!" Said Clary as she smiles." This is going to be the greatest night ever!"

That got all the girls to get really excited for prom night as well. Meanwhile at clothing stores, that's twenty minutes away from the hair salon, Magnus is with Simon and Jace getting their tuxes ready for the Spring Formal Ball.

"Oh man, the Spring Formal Ball is going to be so amazing tonight, I can't wait to see Izzy in her beautiful dress." Said Simon as he smiles." I want to look good for her tonight."

"You will Simon, in fact we are all going to look good tonight." Said Jace as he smirks.

"I heard that apparently that some of the other boys tuxes are made by them, and they want to impress their dates." Said Fangs as he smiles.

"Man, I bet Clary will look beautiful in her dress, I can't wait to see her and have fun tonight." Said Simon as he smiles.

"I bet we will all have fun tonight, what about you Magnus, are you and Alec going to have fun tonight?" Asked Jace as he smiles.

"Of course I'm going to have fun tonight, Alec said that he is planning on making it the best night of my life, I don't know why, but he said he wanted our night to be so magical." Said Magnus as he smiles.

"Well, all I know is that tonight is going to be great!" Said Jace as he smiles.

Then a few hours later, it's around 5:30, meaning it's almost time to go to the big night to come, at Magnus's loft inside Magnus's bedroom, Magnus was in his bathroom all ready for his big night with his boyfriend. Magnus is now wearing a black long-sleeve button up collared shirt, has a dark red blazer coat on, has black dressed pants, and has black dressed shoes on.

Magnus also has silver glitter eyeshadow on, black eyeliner on, has two red tips on the front of his hair. He was now looking at himself at the mirror, then he open his cabinet and found his makeup bag and grabs it. Then as Magnus finishes putting the finishing touch of his makeup, then as he gets out of his bathroom, he went to his vanity and grab a beautiful silver purple gem star necklace.

The necklace that he's holding belong to his mother and thought that it would be the perfect night to wear it, so he puts the necklace around his neck, and look at his reflection at the mirror and touches his necklace.

"This is gonna be a great night." Said Magnus as he smiles.

Then Magnus hears the door open, and it got Magnus to get really excited, because he knew that Alec is here to pick him up for the Spring Formal Ball. When Magnus and Alec became a couple, Magnus got Alec a key for the loft, and can come whenever he wants to, and Magnus got really excited and nervous at the same time.

"Oh, my God!" Said Magnus in excitement." He's here, time to go now." 

Magnus look at his reflection one last time and goes out to the living room. Meanwhile at the living room, Alec is waiting Magnus to go to the Spring Formal Ball. Alec is wearing a white long-sleeve button up dressed shirt, has a white blazer coat with a black collar, has a black bow tie around his neck, black dressed pants on, and has black dressed shoes. He also has a box with a corsage in it. Alec was completely nervous about going to the Spring Formal Ball with Magnus and tries to calm down.

"Okay Alec, this is your big night, you're going to show Magnus the time of his life and sweep him off his feet." Said Alec as he tries to stay calm." Just keep your cool, and whatever you do, don't look like a. . ."

"Alec?" Asked Magnus as he finished getting dressed.

"Oh hey Magnus, are you ready. . ." Said Alec as he turned to look at Magnus.

Then when Alec turn to see Magnus, his eyes have widen on the outfit that Magnus is wearing now, Magnus look so beautiful that Alec couldn't stop staring at him.

"Wow, Magnus you look so beautiful in that outfit." Said Alec as he smiles and blush a bit.

"Why thank you Alexander, and you look as handsome as always." Said Magnus as he smiles.

"Thank you." Said Alec as he smiles." I got you the corsage, and it matches with your outfit."

"It's so pretty." Said Magnus as smiles at the corsage.

"Yeah, it took me like fours hours with the flower lady." Said Alec as he smiles." Although it almost felt like six hours."

"Did you pick it out yourself?" Asked Magnus as he smiles.

"Kind of." Said Alec and Magnus raise his eyebrows." Okay, I had a little help with the flower lady."

Then as Alec got the corsage out of the box, he puts the box down at the table next to him, then as Alec holds Magnus's wrist up gently, he puts the corsage on his Magnus's right wrist.

Then Alec smile at his beautiful boyfriend for how how much he loves him, then Alec stand still for Magnus to put the boutonnière on his prom tux, then as Magnus almost puts his boutonnière, he move the boutonnière that cause Alec to flinch a bit.

"Ow!" Said Alec which got Magnus freak out a bit and Alec smiles." I'm kidding, I'm kidding Magnus."

"Oh, my God!" Said Magnus as he rolled his eyes." You totally scared me."

That got Alec to chuckle a bit and caused Magnus to roll his eyes, then Magnus have put the boutonnière on Alec's prom tux, and he smile at how Alec looks so handsome in his suit.

"Thanks, so are you ready?" Asked Alec as he smiles.

"Of course I am." Said Magnus as he smiles.

Then as Magnus grabs his makeup bag, he and Alec leave the loft and close the door behind them, then Magnus and Alec both went out of the loft and outside of the building, and Magnus saw a big limousine to drive them to the Spring Formal Ball.

"Wow, now that is a big car." Said Magnus as he smiles.

"Well, let's go in." Said Alec as he smiles.

Then Alec opens the door to the limousine, Magnus started to enter the car, then he saw Jace, Clary, Izzy, and Simon all inside the limousine in their prom outfits, looking really excited to get to prom.

Clary has a silver heart-shape necklace around her neck, silver eyeshadow on, silver lip gloss on, she wears a one-shoulder dress with sequin glitter at the top, has a white corsage on her left wrist, has a silver clutch purse, and silver heels on.

Izzy has her hair tied into a half ponytail with highlights, has gold eyeshadow on, red lipstick on, gold necklace around her neck, she is wearing a strapless gold dress on, has a white corsage on her left wrist, and gold heels on.

Jace is wearing a dark turquoise long-sleeve button up dressed shirt, has a black blazer coat with a black collar, has a black tie around his neck, has a white boutonnière on his blazer coat, black dressed pants on, and has black dressed shoes.

Simon is wearing a dark blue long-sleeve button up dressed shirt, has a black blazer coat with a black collar, has a black tie around his neck, has a white boutonnière on his tux, black dressed pants on, and has black dressed shoes.

"Hey guys!" Said Magnus as he and Alec enter the car.

"Hey Magnus!" Said Clary as she smiles." Wow, you look great!"

"Thanks, you guys look great as well!" Said Magnus as he smiles.

"I think we can all agree that we look awesome!" Said Izzy as she smiles.

"Oh man, I cannot wait to get there." Said Alec as he smiles.

"Let's get to the goddamn prom." Said Simon as he feels impatient.

Then as Alec and Magnus both sit down, the limousine started to drive the six friends to the prom. As the limo is still driving for a few minutes, Magnus, Alec, Clary, Jace, Simon, and Izzy are, they were all so excited to get to their prom.

They stuck out of the windows and saw other students from Alicante University driving to the Spring Formal Ball as well, and all look really excited. Then Izzy took some pictures of her and the others for remembering the magical night of their life.

"Wait, now guys get in." Said Izzy as she looks at Alec and Magnus.

Then Alec and Magnus both kissed each other as Izzy takes the picture of both of them. Then everyone have all started to cheer at how tonight is going to be great.

"Oh man, tonight is going to be great." Said Jace as he smiles.

"You know I heard that Cheryl and Toni is going all royal with her theme this year since she's the president of the prom committee." Said Simon as he look at his friends." I heard that she is making this a perfect might for everyone!"

"Wow!" Said Alec as he laugh.

"Stop it!" Said Clary as she laughs.

"I bet that it was really to pay for all of this!" Said Simon as he laughs as well.

"I wish that she was my cousin." Said Magnus as he smiles and everyone all laugh.

Then twenty minutes later, inside the limo Magnus, Alec, Clary, Jace, Simon, and Izzy are still taking pictures before they arrive at the Spring Formal Ball. Izzy took a picture of Clary being held by the waist by Jace, Simon took a picture of Izzy and Clary hugging each other, and Clary took a picture of Alec kissing Magnus's cheek which cause Magnus to get a bit surprise.

"Seriously Alexander?" Asked Magnus as he look at Alec.

"What, I can't help it Magnus, you are just so gorgeous in that outfit." Said Alec as he wrap his arms around Magnus.

"I wonder how long until we get to the ball, I wanna dance the night away with my girl." Said Jace as he look impatient." And I don't like being impatient."

Then when Jace have mention that, suddenly Magnus started to feel the car turning into another direction, and then he look out of the window to see that they have arrived at the hotel where the ball is being held.

"Oh my god, we're turning in!" Said Magnus in excitement." Guys, we're here!"

"We're here now?!" Asked Izzy in excitement." Yeah!"

"Holy crap!" Said Simon in excitement.

"We're here!" Said Clary as she squeals.

Then as the limousine stop right where the hotel entrance is at, Alec opens the door and got out of the limousine, then he held out his hand and help Magnus get out of the car, then Jace, Clary, Simon, and Izzy have all got out and we're so amazed at the sight of the hotel.

There were many lights flashing sideways and a big red carpet that goes to the entrance of the hotel, and many flower petals being tied to the air and fall down gently, and they were really amazed at the hotel is looking for prom night.

"Wow, talk about a royal theme!" Said Jace in amazement.

Then as they all started to walk inside the hotel, there were many people taking pictures of them like they were movie stars, and they all smile and wave like they were famous, and as they all enter, they were so amazed at how the inside of the hotel is.

The inside of the hotel has a beautiful diamond chandelier in the center of the main room, there are many students from Alicante University at the main room all going to where the prom is being held. All the boys wear tuxes and all the girls wear beautiful dresses.

"Wow, this is so amazing, I can't wait to dance the night away!" Said Magnus as he smiles.

"Okay, I'm gonna go get the keys right quick." Said Jace as he look at the others." I'll be back."

That got the others to nodded their heads and Jace goes to the main desk to pick up the keys for their hotel room, and then Magnus, Alec, Clary, Simon, and Izzy have started to go inside the ballroom to enjoy their night.

Then as they all enter the ballroom, they were all so surprised and amazed at how the prom is. Inside, there were many spotlights shiny above the ceiling, the dance floor has color lights with a disco ball at the top center of the dance floor, many confetti's falling to the ground, there were a lot of tables and chairs for every student to sit, and there was a DJ player playing some music.

"Alicante University, huh?" Said the DJ man in excitement." Come on, now, what's up everybody, and welcome to the dance of all dances!"

"OMG!" Said Izzy in excitement." Look at this place!"

"Hey, look at me on the big screen." Said Jace as he point at the big screen where it shows everyone coming in.

They were all so excited to have the best night of their life, as they all enter, they all started to go to the dance floor to dance a bit, and then the DJ player pick up the microphone and started to speak.

"Alicante University, make some noise!" Shouted the DJ man in excitement.

"Yeah!" Shouted everyone in excitement.

"My name is DJ Tyler, I'm gonna be hosting the events tonight, this has to be the greatest prom on Earth." Said DJ Tyler and everyone cheered loudly." Brought to you also by Cheryl Blossom and Toni Topaz, I see you over there, girls, yeah!"

The spotlight pointed at Cheryl and Toni as they both smirks and waves at people who were applauding for them, about making the best Spring Formal Ball night ever.

Cheryl has her hair tied into a ponytail, she is wearing a red v neck choker detail dress and has red strappy heels.

Toni has her hair into a half-ponytail, she wears a purple beaded Maxi prom dress, and purple heels on.

"Alright Alicante University, it's time to get the party started!" Said DJ Tyler in excitement." Get out there and get your party pumping!"

Everyone have all cheered once DJ Tyler have said that, and they all started to dance once the music started to play, everyone have all started to dance and are having a great time tonight.

"Now this is what I called a party!" Said Magnus as he smiles.

Then as the music plays, they all started to dance at the dance floor, Magnus and Alec were both dancing together, while Clary, Simon, and Izzy are dancing through the music. Meanwhile at the check in desk, Jace goes to the main desk, to pick up the room keys that he and his siblings got for them and their dates.

"Hi, can I get the three keys for suites 312, 314, and 316?" Asked Jace as he looks at the manager." I have it reserved under Jace Herondale."

"One moment." Said the manager as he goes to find the keys and comes back with three hotel key cards. "All right, there you are, Mr. Herondale."

"Thank you." Said Simon as he got the key cards and went back to the prom.

Meanwhile inside the ballroom, everyone was having really fun, and Magnus admit that Cheryl and Toni both did an amazing job for this years prom, that he and Alec go to the two girls to tell them that they did amazing the Spring Formal Ball.

"You really outdid yourself, girls." Said Magnus as he look at Cheryl and Toni." I mean, we really appreciate it.

"Thanks, I wanted it to look just like we are actually at a royal ball." Said Cheryl as she smirks." I mean, nobody can believe it, right?"

"Come on babe, let's dance the night away." Said Toni as she smiles.

Then Toni and Cheryl both went to, Magnus looks at Alec, and he waves his finger around at his head like those are so crazy about each other, and it got Alec to laugh a bit at his boyfriends expression. Then Jace came in the ballroom with the key cards.

"One for you." Said Jace as he gave one to Simon.

"Thank you." Said Simon as he smiles.

"One for you." Said Jace as he gave one to Alec.

"Thanks Jace." Said Alec as he smiles.

"And one for. . ." Said Jace as he look at Clary and she grab the key card.

"We all have our key cards, now let's all dance the night away!" Said Clary as she smiles.

Two hours have went by, everyone have all dance through the soft romantic music, and felt like dancing for as long as they can. At the middle of the dance floor of the crowd, Magnus is dancing with Alec as he wraps his arms around Alec's neck, and Alec wraps his arms around Magnus's waist.

"Thank you Alexander." Said Magnus as he look at Alec.

"For what?" Asked Alec as he look at Magnus.

"For tonight." Said Magnus as he smiles." It's really magical right now." 

"Well, you're welcome, I am pretty awesome." Said Alec as he smiles.

"You always say that Alexander." Said Magnus as he kissed his cheek.

Then as Magnus and Alec kept on dancing, they both saw Simon and Izzy dancing together and Jace and Clary dancing together at the dance floor with the crowd, and got closer to them and then Clary started to speak as she smiles.

"Man, this is so amazing right now." Said Clary as she smiles.

"Tell me about, this Spring Formal Ball is like the greatest dance ever, and I'll bet we will never forget this special night." Said Izzy as she smiles.

That got Magnus to smile that he and his friends are surely going to have the best night of their life, then as the music stop and everyone clap for the DJ, then Magnus saw Cheryl and Tonigoing to him, Alec, Clary, Jace, Simon, and Izzy.

"Hey guys." Said Cheryl as she smiles at the others.

"Cheryl, Toni, you all look so incredible tonight." Said Clary as she smiles at her cousin.

"Why thank you dear cousin, I thought about what will happen, and it's a good thing I made a backup plan." Said Cheryl as she smiles.

"Either way, this is so amazing!" Said Izzy as she smiles.

"Well, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to make a big announcement!" Said Cheryl as she walks towards to the stage.

Alec, Magnus, Clary, Jace, and Izzy got a bit confused on what kind of announcement Cheryl is going to give, but apparently Simon and Toni both smirk knowing what Cheryl is going to say. Then as Cheryl goes up to the stage, she grab the microphone and getting everyone's attention.

"Hello everyone, I see that we are having a great night!" Said Cheryl in excitement.

Everyone have all cheer in excitement as they all celebrate the Spring Formal Ball, even Magnus, Alec, Clary, Jace, Simon, and Izzy have all cheered in excitement, and Cheryl continued to speak.

"And now, today we are going to make a special treat for tonight, cause tonight Simon Lewis will bring us something special." Said Cheryl as she smiles.

"Wait, Simon you put a request for Cheryl?" Asked Izzy in amazement at her boyfriend.

"That's so cool Simon!" Said Clary as she smiles.

"Yeah, speaking of which, Magnus I want you to come with me to the stage." Said Simon as he look at Magnus." I have a special surprise for you based on the song you and I made."

That got Magnus to get a bit surprise about what Simon's offer, but he decided to go with Simon, so he follows Simon to the stage, and it got the other to get really confused on what's going.

"So everyone, give it up for Simon Lewis!" Said Cheryl as she left the stage.

Then as soon as Simon and Magnus are on the stage, everyone have all clap for them then Simon have started to grab the microphone off the stage, then as he tap the microphone, Simon have started to speak through the microphone.

"Hello everybody, I like to say that tonight's dance is like the best dance we have ever have!" Shouted Simon in excitement and everyone cheered." Now, Cheryl said that I was going to sing tonight, but my throat is starting to act up, so I decided that tonight Magnus Bane will sing this song, so everyone, let's give it up for Magnus Bane!"

Then as soon as Simon have announced that Magnus is going to be singing, everyone have all started to clap for Magnus, then as soon as Simon have left the stage, Magnus have started appear to the stage.

"Hey everyone, so as you know, I'm going to be singing for you all of you, this song is for everyone." Said Magnus as he smiles." But this song goes for all my friends, and this song is about having freedom.

Then as soon as Magnus have said that, all of a sudden, music have began to play, and then Magnus have began to sing the song that he and Simon have been working on, and as the lights began to shine at him.

_ Magnus Bane: Too many guns _

_ On the streets _

_ And my heart can't  _

_ Take it no more _

_ Like Stevie said  _

_ Love's in need _

_ My heart cries  _

_ Out for Orlando _

_ Why _

_ 50 people gone  _

_ Too soon _

_ Vocal Singers: Get Free _

_ Magnus Bane: Tell me how this happen _

_ Vocal Singers: Get Free _

_ Magnus Bane: Where did we go wrong _

_ Vocal Singers: Get Free _

_ Magnus Bane: Say we stand together _

_ Vocal Singers: Get Free _

_ Magnus Bane: Yet we choose to walk alone _

_ Vocal Singers: Get Free _

_ Magnus Bane: Blood covers our streets _

_ Vocal Singers: Get Free _

_ Magnus Bane: Hatred fills our homes _

_ Vocal Singers: Get Free _

_ Magnus Bane: Gotta get this message out _

_ Vocal Singers: Get Free _

_ Magnus Bane: Before I'm dead and gone _

_ Gotta make it better _

_ Somethings gotta change _

_ The world needs your voice _

_ Just to make it through the rain _

_ When I think of what's  _

_ Going on in this world _

_ Oh _

_ It hurts me to see  _

_ My sister not free _

_ My sister _

_ My brother _

_ Here with me _

_ Vocal Singers: Need freedom _

_ Magnus Bane: The world is crying _

_ No more sirens  _

_ From guns and violence _

_ Vocal Singers: Need freedom _

_ Magnus Bane: We can't keep dying _

_ Way to quiet _

_ No more silence _

_ Vocal Singers: Need freedom _

_ Magnus Bane: Stop this evil _

_ Free my people _

_ We're all equal _

_ Vocal Singers: Need freedom _

_ Magnus Bane: The world gets brighter _

_ Keep on trying _

_ Keep on fighting for freedom _

As Magnus kept on singing, everyone clap on rhythm when Magnus was singing, and they all cheer for him, but Alec was the most impressed one from the crowd because he was so amazed at how his beautiful boyfriend is a very wonderful singer.

'Wow, Magnus has such a voice, and the way he moves really gets me, this is why I love him so much!' Thought Alec as he blushes and Magnus continues to sing.

_ Vocal Singers: Get Free _

_ Magnus Bane: As I sit and think about _

_ Vocal Singers: Get Free _

_ Magnus Bane: All that's going on _

_ Vocal Singers: Get Free _

_ Magnus Bane: My soul cries out _

_ Vocal Singers: Get Free _

_ Magnus Bane: Can you tell me please _

_ Vocal Singers: Get Free _

_ Magnus Bane: Tell me who's the blame _

_ Vocal Singers: Get Free _

_ Magnus Bane: For causing all this pain _

_ Vocal Singers: Get Free _

_ Magnus Bane: The ones we call to help us _

_ Vocal Singers: Get Free _

_ Magnus Bane: Turn and kill us every day _

_ Vocal Singers: Get Free _

_ Magnus Bane: See war is not the answer _

_ Vocal Singers: Get Free _

_ Magnus Bane: Love is what we need _

_ Vocal Singers: Get Free _

_ Magnus Bane: Take the chains off _

_ Vocal Singers: Get Free _

_ Magnus Bane: Break the bondag _

_ My people free _

_ Gotta make it better _

_ Somethings gotta change _

_ The world needs your voice _

_ Just to make it through the rain _

_ When I think of what's  _

_ Going on in this world _

_ Oh _

_ It hurts me to see  _

_ My sister not free _

_ My sister _

_ My brother _

_ Here with me _

_ Vocal Singers: Need freedom _

_ Magnus Bane: The world is crying _

_ No more sirens  _

_ From guns and violence _

_ Vocal Singers: Need freedom _

_ Magnus Bane: We can't keep dying _

_ Way to quiet _

_ No more silence _

_ Vocal Singers: Need freedom _

_ Magnus Bane: Stop this evil _

_ Free my people _

_ We're all equal _

_ Vocal Singers: Need freedom _

_ Magnus Bane: The world gets brighter _

_ Keep on trying _

_ Keep on fighting for freedom _

_ Vocal Singers: Need freedom _

_ Magnus Bane: The world is crying _

_ No more sirens  _

_ From guns and violence _

_ Vocal Singers: Need freedom _

_ Magnus Bane: We can't keep dying _

_ Way to quiet _

_ No more silence _

_ Vocal Singers: Need freedom _

_ Magnus Bane: Stop this evil _

_ Free my people _

_ We're all equal _

_ Vocal Singers: Need freedom _

_ Magnus Bane: The world gets brighter _

_ Keep on trying _

_ Keep on fighting for freedom _

Then after when Magnus have finished singing his song, everyone have all started to clap and cheer for Magnus, and even Alec cheered for his beautiful boyfriend at how amazing he had sing for everyone.

"Thank you so much, and I love you all!" Said Magnus as he smiles.

Then after everyone clapped and cheer for Magnus, they all started to go back and have fun, Magnus have started to get down from the stage, Alec have started to go to him and then kisses him as he wrap his arms around him.

"Magnus that was so amazing!" Said Alec as he smiles at Magnus." I have never been more in love with you than ever!"

"Aw, why thank you Alexander, that was very sweet of you." Said Magnus as he smiles at Alec.

"Magnus, that was so amazing!" Said Clary as she smiles.

"Yeah, that is one heck of a voice!" Said Izzy as she smiles at Magnus.

"Why thank you." Said Magnus as he smiles and Cheryl goes up the stage.

"Alright everyone, now that we have heard Magnus's amazing singing, it is now time for the annual Spring Formal Ball King and Queen!" Said Cheryl in excitement.

Then everyone have began to cheer and got really excited to see who gets to become king and queen. Then Toni goes up to the stage next to Cheryl and she's gives her the envelop that says who's the king and queen of the Spring Formal Ball.

"Alright, now it's time to announce the king and queen, if we could have drum roll please." Said Cheryl as she smiles.

Then drum roll began to play and everyone have all got excited as they have waited for the big announcement, even Magnus, Alec, Clary, Jace, Simon, and Izzy are excited to hear it, and Cheryl have open the envelope to see the names.

"And the Spring Formal King and Queen are. . ." Said Cheryl as she smiles." Or should I say Spring Formal Kings are Alec Lightwood and Magnus Bane!"

Then everyone have all cheered loudly for Magnus and Alec that they are the Spring Formal King's, they were both shock at first, but now happy that they were voted. Even Clary, Jace, Simon, and Izzy clap and cheer for them.

So Alec and Magnus both went up to the stage and then Cheryl and Toni give Magnus and Alec their crowns. Alec has a gold crown with red jewels around while Magnus has a ruby red crystal elven circlet tiara crown celtic weave on his head, and they both smile.

"And now the king's are going to do their slow dance at the dance floor." Said Cheryl as she smiles.

So Alec takes Magnus's hand and leads him to the dance floor, then as Alec and Magnus went to the dance floor, everyone have gave them space for them to dance, then the DJ player plays "What a Wonderful World" from Joshua Radin.

Alec and Magnus both slow dance together at the dance floor as Alec wrap his arms around Magnus's waist, and Magnus lay his head on Alec's shoulder and smiles. Everyone all seem really happy for the two couple as they dance at the dance floor. Even Clary, Jace, Simon, and Izzy are all happy for them.

"I'm not stepping on your feet, am I?" Whisper Alec at Magnus's ear.

"How could you be, it's like I'm walking on air." Whisper Magnus as he smiles.

"I never seen Alec this happy." Said Izzy as she smiles.

"Yeah, I'm really happy for him and Magnus." Said Simon as he smiles.

"They are so cute together." Said Clary as she smiles.

"Yeah, but we could've been king and queen tonight." Said Jace as he smirks at Clary.

That got Clary to roll her eyes at her boyfriend, as she continues to see Alec and Magnus dancing together. Then as soon as the music have finished, everyone have all clapped and cheer for Alec and Magnus as they stop dancing, and then Magnus kissed Alec which Alec kissed him back and everyone have cheered loudly for them.

Then everyone have all continued to have fun as they all dance, talk with their friends, and have refreshments. Then as soon as it was past midnight, everyone have all started to leave, while some go to the hotel rooms the booked.

Magnus, Alec, Clary, Jace, Simon, and Izzy have all go to their hotel suites as they all had fun at the Spring Formal Ball.

"Wow, tonight was really amazing!" Said Simon as he smiles.

"I know, now let's go to our hotel suite!" Said Izzy as she smirks at Simon." I really want to get laid now."

"Okay Clary, let's go to our suite now." Said Jace as he smirks at Clary.

Then Simon and Izzy went to their hotel suite, while Jace and Clary went to their hotel suite, leaving Alec and Magnus alone in the hallways, and then as they both enter their hotel suite. As they enter their suite, they went to the bedroom and then Magnus looks at Alec and smiles at him.

"This night is so amazing." Said Magnus as he smiles at Alec.

"Yes it is, now that we are alone. . ." Said Alec as he puts his crown down at the table." I want you right now."

That got Magnus to smirk at Alec at what he said, then they both kissed each other, and then they both took off their clothes and have sex each other. Then after two hours later, having wonderful sex with each other, the two collapsed on the bed, sweat beading from the bodies. Alec looked up and wiped some hair away from his face as he and Magnus breath heavily.

"Well. . . That was. . . Amazing." Said Alec as he kept breathing heavily.

"Did you enjoy it?" Said Magnus as he pull the bed sheets to cover his and Alec's body except for their bare chests.

"I loved it, apparently I never felt this way I'm a long time." Said Alec as he puts his hands behind head." Well, that's not really true, but it was amazing."

Then Magnus move closer to Alec as he wrap a arm around his waist as he got close to his chest. Then as Magnus starts to cuddled Alec close to his chest as he lay his hand on his stomach, which made Alec moan in pleasure, he looks at Alec and smiles at him.

"You know that I'm all sweaty right?" Asked Alec as he pull off the filled condom and tossing it aside in the trash bin the bedroom corner.

"I don't really care Alec, I just want to be with you." Said Magnus as he snuggle into Alec's chest.

"Oh my god. . . You look so gorgeous with your makeup on you. . . Even the way we had sex together, or makes me feel my whole body melt." Said Alec as he wrap his arms around Magnus to pull him closer.

"Well, this is the greatest night I ever had." Said Magnus as he smiles at Alec.

"Yes it is." Said Alec as he kissed Magnus.

Then as Alec and Magnus kept cuddling each other, they both fall asleep on the bed, as Alec have turn off the lights and pull the bed sheets to cover him and Magnus except for their chests, and the moon from the window shine at Magnus and Alec, and the two of them have now know that this night was like the best night they have ever had.

**Author's Note:**

> The next chapter will be a Clary and Jace smut chapter.


End file.
